Aura Awakening
by RedKnight21
Summary: Ash's dream is to become a Pokémon Master, but the journey to be one is far from easy. However, with the help of his friends, his Pokémon, and the power within, Ash may one day become one. But for now, he is simply an Aura Trainer. Slightly Older Ash/Not Dumb Ash/More Pokémon/Aura User!
1. Chapter 1

_**Aura Awakening**_

**Chapter-1: The Awakening and The Journey**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

An old man was currently working on his computer, sending various massages to other people around the world.

This was Professor Oak, one of the most respected and well known Pokémon researchers in the world living in a small place called Pallet Town.

The older man was in his late 40's with gray hear, a red polo shirt under his white lab coat and kaki pants.

Pokémon were creatures with amazing powers that trainers use to battle, bond, or put on extravagant shows. It was Professor Oak's job to study, catalog, and understand every Pokémon he could. Thanks to his studying and training when he was younger, Professor Oak was able to understand and catalog over 150 Pokémon in the Kanto region and even dozens more in other regions in the world.

The Professor was so occupied with his computer he never noticed the door to his office open before closing gently.

Professor Oak stretched his arms and felt a good creak in his back.

"Finished," Professor Oak sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Now maybe I can work on a Haiku, or maybe a poem-"

"What's a Haiku?"

"Ahhh!" The professor yelled in fight before whipping around and giving a small glare at the person behind him. "Ash, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He said while putting a hand over his heart.

Standing not far from the professor was a young boy about 8 years old boy, Ash Ketchum. The boy had dark black hair, brown eyes and had two lighting bolt-like markings underneath his eyes.

Ash was born and raised in Pallet Town all his life and the Professor had a soft spot for the Ketchum family, as Ash's mother was once a student of his when she was younger. Ash was a headstrong boy with a big heart that loved all Pokémon, his dream was to become a Pokémon Master.

The boy looked down rubbed his hands. "I'm sorry Professor Oak, I was knocking on the door, but you didn't answer." He said before bringing up a bag. "My mom made you cookies."

That seemed to bring a smile to the old man as he gently took the bag. "Thank you Ash, I really appreciate this." He said as he quickly took a cook out. "You mom's makes the best cookies in the world." He said before he handed one to Ash, one he happily ate.

The two munched on the snakes in silence while having a little chats in between, mostly about Pokémon.

"So Grass beats Water but Water beats Fire and Fire beats Grass." Ash said slowly as he carefully listened to the professor.

"Exactly," Professor Oak said while clapping his hands with a smile on his face. "Every type is stronger or weaker against another type. Figuring out the type of a Pokémon is very important for becoming a trainer." He said while nodding.

"Wow." The boy said in an exited tone. "I'm going to become a Pokémon Master when I get older, so I'll know all of this!" Ash exclaimed while jumping in the air.

Professor Oak gave a laugh and rubbed the top of Ash's head. "It's not going to be easy. You have to have lots of knowledge of Pokémon to just become a trainer."

Ash made a face at that. "I hate studying." He said, making Professor Oak laugh.

"It is a necessary evil to be the best Ash." He said before glancing at the time. "I think it's time you go home, it's going to be dark soon."

"Alright." Ash sighed before looking up with a smile. "Can I come tomorrow and you can teach me all about Pokémon!"

Professor Oak was hesitant and rubbed the back of his head. "I would, but I need to do some work around the field and study up an any changes."

"Oh, can I come, that sound way more fun!" Ash shouted with stars in his eyes.

Professor Oak just laughed as he nodded his head. "Well, you might hate studying, but maybe you'll love field research."

* * *

The next day Professor Oak led Ash to his research field, showing off all different Pokémon from the Kanto region and even some from the Johto.

"This is a Charmander." Professor Oak said while pointing to said Pokémon from a distance. "They are classified as a fire type, but in their final evolution they also become a flying type."

"So cool!" Ash whispered in excitement as he watched from afar from behind a bush.

"Yes they are, my first Pokémon was also a Charmander." Oak said with a fond smile at his first Pokémon. "Did you know that the flame on their tail is a show of it's life. If it's ever blown out, it will die."

That brought a look of horror on Ash's face. "But isn't that dangerous for it to fight water types."

Oak smiled at Ash's concern before shaking his head. "It would, if it wasn't for the fact a Charmander's flame burns hot enough to not even be put out under water." He said, making Ash sigh in relief.

Suddenly Oak's phone made a beep making him quickly pull it out, what he read made him frown.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked while tilting his head.

Oak put his phone away and quickly gave a small. "Someone just entered my lab, look's like we'll have to cut our research short."

The two quickly made their way back to Oak's lab with hast, a worry expression on the older man's face.

Once the two entered, they were treated to an interesting sight.

Two large men in black suits stood as stiff as a board with their hands behind their back, no expressions on their face. The next two were a completely different sight.

The older man was fat, the unhealthy kind of fat with saggy cheeks, a big round belly, and deep gray hear and mustache.

The youngest of the group was clearly the man son. The young teen was just as unhealthy big with dark brown hair and high class cloths on. The boy's face was in a game and he didn't even bothered to look up.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Oak said in a professional tone, moving Ash behind him.

The overweight man gave a cocky grin as he walked up to Professor Oak, his belly and cheeks jiggling with every step. "My son just turned fourteen and he wants to be a Pokémon trainer." He said, the son not even looking up from the screen of his game.

Professor Oak strained a smile on his face as he looked at the man. "I see, well, he is at the right age to start, 14?" He asked, getting a nod from the man. "Well then, may I see his trainer ID?"

The man gave a small laugh at that. "Well, I was hoping you can give him one."

Professor Oak nodded, it was one of his jobs to issue trainer licenses. "Very well, I'll pull up test for your son to take. Once he passes I can give him his ID and a starter Pokémon."

The older man gave another small laugh and snapped his fingers. "I'm sure we can make some... arrangements for anything unnecessary." He said as he snapped his fingers and one of the black suited men pulled out a silver case. Opening the case the man revealed a tone of money, shocking both Ash and Oak. "Also, let's not go with any starter Pokémon. How about something well trained and obedient too."

"And nothing lame." The boy said but still didn't look up from his game. "I don't want any weak looking Pokémon or anything lame. I only want strong ones, like a Dinosaur Type."

Oak felt his eye twitch as he rubbed his face. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer, sir." Oak said as he pushed the case down. "If your son wants a Trainer License then he'll need to take the test. If he wants any Pokémon he'll have find them on his own. It takes more then just having Pokémon to be a good trainer, it takes knowledge of Pokémon, a certain mindset to handle the strain of battle, and a connection with your Pokémon, that's what it means to be a trainer."

Ash smiled up at Professor Oak with great admiration at the passion in the old man's voice. _"Maybe... maybe I should try to study more. Even if it's just to help my Pokémon."_

The man scowled and snapped his fingers, the goon slamming the case shut. "I think your making a mistake, this is a lot of money my friend. My son wants to be a trainer, so I suggest you take the money and do what I say. Unless you want things to get..." The man then glanced at Ash, making the boy shrink. "Messy."

Oak glared at the man and seemed to release a presents that made the man take a step back. "I would suggest you not threaten me, or the people close to me."

The fat man started to sweat bullets and even the boy looked up from his game, a scared look on his face. "Do you really want to do this old man," When the fat man saw Oak reach for his waist he snapped his fingers. "Get him!"

The two goons were on Oak in a second, pulling his arms away from his Pokéballs.

"Ash, run!" Oak yelled as the goons held the Professor.

Before the 8 year old could move the fat man grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back hard, getting a cry of pain from Ash.

"Don't you touch him!" Oak yelled as he struggled with the man.

"I'll let him go as soon as you do what I say!" The fat man said as he throw Ash to the side with a thud. "Now make the damn license and give me your Pokémon!"

Ash fell to the floor with a hard thud. The young boy felt fear like never before, he felt scared for Professor Oak, he was scared for the Pokémon. How could they take Pokémon that didn't belong to them just because they wanted to. Pokémon weren't things, they were friends, partners, family.

"S-stop!" Ash yelled as he got up and pulled at the fat man's arm, pulling him to the side in surprise. "Let Professor Oak go!"

Oak's eyes widen at this. "No Ash, run!"

The fat man glared at Ash as he tried to pull away, only to feel Ash's iron like grip. "Let go you little shit!"

"NO!" Ash yelled in a much louder voice as he glared at the man. "I won't let you steal any Pokémon!"

Oak blinked for a split second as he saw Ash's eyes glow blue as a light glowed around his body. _"I-is that-!"_

"Ah!" The fat man screamed in shock as the little boy was able to not only push him, but send him flying a few feet back.

"Boss!" The goons shouted in shock as they quickly charged the kid.

Seeing an opportunity Oak pulled out a Pokéballs. "Go, Venusaur!" In a flash of light a large plant type Pokémon appeared.

"Sar!" The Pokémon shouted with a glare.

"Use Vine Whip!"

The Pokémon launched vines at the goons and quickly held them down easily.

"Now use Sleep Powder!"

A green mist flew from the giant flower on it's back and easily knocked the goons, fat man, and the bratty teen out.

Giving a sigh, Professor Oak quickly turned to Ash with a worry expression, still shocked to see a blue glow around him.

Ash looked at his hands with a shocked expression as he turned to the Professor. "Professor... Oak..." Ash muttered before he fell unconscious.

Just before Ash hit the ground the old man moved at surprising speeds before catching him. Oak put a finger to Ash's neck before breathing a sigh of relief as he felt a steady beat.

Reaching for his phone the professor quickly called the authorities. "Hello, Officer Jenny, this is Professor Oak, there's been an incident in the lab..."

* * *

Ash's eyes slowly fluttered open before he pushed himself up. "Ow, my head..."

"Ash!"

Ash was quickly enveloped in a hug by his mom, who was crying up a storm.

On reflex Ash hugged his mom back.

"Oh thank goodness my baby's okay!" Ash's mom cried as she held her son close. "I was so worried when the Professor called me and said you were hurt!" She said as she pulled away from Ash and looked him over frantically. "Are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?"

Ash shifted his body and felt nothing was off. "No, I feel fine, but my head hurts." He said while rubbing his head, trying to remember what happened before it hit him. "Oh, those bad men, they grabbed Professor Oak and-"

"Everything's fine dear." Delia said while putting a hand over her son's. "Officer Jenny came and took the bad men away. Professor Oak is fine and so are the Pokémon."

Ash sighed in relief and laid back in the bed, before realizing he wasn't in his bed. "Where are we?"

"Professor Oak placed you in his guest bedroom, we're still at his lab." Delia said while smiling at Ash, but it was filled with worry. "Are you sure your feeling well Ash?"

Ash nodded and gave his mom a smile. "Yeah mom, I'm just tired right now."

"Then get some rest sweetie." Ash's mom said in a soothing voice and the young boy quickly fell asleep.

After a few minutes Professor Oak came with something in hand.

"Oh wonderful, you awake Ash." Oak said as he made his way to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired mostly, and my head hurts a little." Ash said as he rubbed his head.

"I expected as much, considering what you pulled off." Oak said with a small laugh.

That made Ash blink before he remember the fight. "Oh right, Professor, why was I glowing blue?"

"Glowing Blue?" Delia asked in a confused tone as she looked to the Professor for more answers.

Oak nodded with a smile on his face. "That's what this for," Oak said as he brought up a very old brown book with an interesting picture on the cover. The older man then turned to Ash's mother with a questioning look. "Delia, has your family ever shown any... interesting abilities?"

Delia looked confused by the question before looking up in thought. "I remember my father telling me that my great grandfather could talk to Pokémon, or something similar. Why do you ask?"

Oak pulled up a chair and opened the leather brown book. "During my travels I have encountered many things over the years. Most of them were interesting Pokémon, but I have encountered interesting people as well. People with special abilities such as Psyches with abilities such as telepathy and telekinesis, and... Aura users."

"Aura?" Both Ketchum's said in confusion.

Professor Oak nodded while looking down at the book. "In the past there were people called Aura Guardians that could sense and control it's power. Aura allows a person to use protect and defend against most threats... and I believe Ash has this ability from what I seen."

Now both Ketchum's jaws drop at the Professor's explanation. "Y-you think I can use aura?

"It's the only explanation I can come up with." The Professor said with a shrug. "I've never met an Aura Guardian, their very rare now a days."

"Is this dangerous?" Delia asked like a worried mother.

That made Professor Oak sigh. "Yes, but it'll be more dangerous if Ash stays ignorant of this." He said, bringing a worried look from the two. "Aura Guardians use aura, the life energy of all things. If they use too much or in a wrong way, they can hurt themselves, like Ash as he fell unconscious."

Delia gained a very worried look now. "Will this... training be dangerous."

Professor Oak sighed once more. "I have no idea, there are no Aura Guardian in the Kanto region as far as I know, and the only material I have is this old book."

"...I want to learn."

Both adults turned to the young boy to see a determined look on his face

"But Ash-"

"I want to learn mom." Ash said in a determined tone. "I want to be the best Pokémon trainer in the world, and if this can help protect those close to me, I want to learn."

Both adults looked at one another for a long moment, Professor Oak with a passive expression while Delia had one of worry.

After a full minute Delia sighed in defeat. "Oh alright, you can learn this... Aura ability of your Ash." She said, bringing a smile from the small child. "If you can use it to protect yourself, how can I say no."

"But don't think it's going to be a cake walk Ash." Professor Oak said in a stern tone. "From what I read from this book, being an Aura Guardian takes a lot of skills, training, and mental studying. Not to mention all the studying you need to do in order to become a Pokémon trainer."

"And don't forget school." Ash's mom said with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

Ash started to feel a bit overwhelmed with all the studying in his future. He could barely pass his normal classes.

However the young boy quickly stood on the bed. "If being the best takes passing a test, then I'll pass all of them!" Ash cheered... before flopping down to the bed. "Right after I get some rest." He said in a tired voice, getting a laugh from the adults.

* * *

**_6 Years Later_**

"Ash, where are you?" Delia called her son as she searched the house. "It's already 11, you should be in bed."

Just as Delia was about to check the bathroom she heard the sounds of soft thuds in the distance, making her sigh.

"Of course, the back."

Moving to the back yard Delia came face to face with her 14 year old son, Ash. The young man was currently hitting a thick padding around a tree with a light blue glow around his body.

Ever since the young teen discovered his Aura abilities he honed them over the years, not only resulting his body becoming well in shape, but his mind becoming somewhat sharper. He study the old book Professor Oak gave him every day to the point he practically memorized it. If that wasn't enough Ash also took of some mix martial arts to help hone his combat abilities. Ash was Delia's little warrior.

At first Delia was worried about her son's training in Aura, but after she saw how much stronger and happier he became she could only feel happy for him.

"Ash!" The teen gave surprise yelp and jumped a good foot in the air. "It's already 11, you should be in bed!" She said in a stern tone.

Ash rubbed the back of his head and gave his mom a smile. "Sorry mom, it's just... tomorrow I begin my Pokémon Journey." Ash said while pumping his fist. "This is what all the training, studying, and more training was for!"

True to Ash's words six years ago he study all he could on most Pokémon. Now he could identify most types and attacks without even trying, it was how he got one of the highest scores on the license test last month, though he was still behind a few others.

Delia smiled but pointed to the house. "I understand, but you need your sleep. With your training you'll be dead tired in the morning you might miss getting a Pokémon."

That seemed to get a sigh from Ash as he nodded. "Alright, let me just take a quick shower before heading to bed."

"Alright, goodnight sweetie." Delia said before she walked back into the house.

As stretched his body before making a be-line for the shower, his mind wandering to tomorrow.

_"Tomorrow's the big day, I get my starter Pokémon. My choses are Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur!" _Ash thought with excitement as he took his cloths off in the bathroom. _"All are good and well rounded in their own right. Squirtle has high defense, Bulbasaur is the most well rounded, and Charmander has the highest attack. It'll be tough to chose just one."_

As Ash's mind wondered he stopped to look at himself in the mirror. Thanks to his Aura training and training in martial arts Ash was very fit for someone his age, not even the Great Gary Oak was not close to Ash's level of fitness.

"Tomorrow's the big day." Ash said before hopping in the shower.

* * *

"I'm Late!"

It was nearly three in the afternoon and Ash was beyond late.

The young teen bolted out of his home in nothing but a black tang top and black shorts. Moving at speeds that could give a Rapidash a run for it's money.

"Damn it, I knew I should of gotten that reinforced alarm clock!" Ash said as he was leaving a trail of dust behind him. "Please, please, PLEASE let their be some Pokémon left, I'll take anything!"

By the time Ash reached Professor Oak's lab he saw a huge crowed of people chanting one thing over and over again.

Gary.

Gary Oak was the grandson of Professor Oak and the pride of Pallet Town. Gary had genius level smarts, good looks, a prodigy in Pokémon, and even had his own fan base in Pallet Town. He was also the biggest jerk to Ash in the entire town. Any chance Gary got he would try and show up Ash in some way to make himself feel superior.

Ash will admit Gary was smarter then him, the guy was already aloud to drive a car at just 14, but Ash felt he was more creative in battles strategies.

As the young Aura Guardian walked up to the large group he heard several cheerleaders chanting Gary's name.

"Excuse me!" Ash said as he pushed through the crowed.

"Huh? Well if it isn't Ashy-Boy."

Gary was the name age as Ash with long spiky brown hair, a long blue sweeter, and a necklace around his neck.

"Hey Gary." Ash said while folding his arms.

"That's Mr. Gary to you, show some respect." Gary said while putting his hands behind his back. "Well Ash, you snooze you lose, and your way behind right from the start. I've got a Pokémon and you don't."

"Congratulations Gary, your," Ash glanced at his non-existence watch. "Five minutes ahead of me. Hold this win for as long as you live, it's the only one your going to get." Ash said in a deep mocking tone, making Gary glare at him. "So, what Pokémon did you choose?"

"That's none of your business, since you didn't bother to show up on time. And I got the best one possible, it's good to have a grandfather in the business!" Gary said as he spun said Pokéball around his finger. "People of Pallet I, Gary Oak, promise to become a Pokémon master and put Pallet Town on the map!" Gary shouted, making the crowed cheer his name.

Gary then rushed to a red sports car and quickly sat in the back with someone driving for him.

"Thank you for coming to see history in the making! Now I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer!" Gary called as he drove away, the crowed of people fallowing him. "Smell you later Ashy-Boy!"

Ash grit his teeth in annoyance as he glared at the car. "I'll show that jerk!" Ash muttered.

"So, you decided to show up after all."

"Huh," Ash turned around to see Professor Oak. "Sorry Professor, I stood up late training and lost track of time. Then I kind of busted my alarm clock."

"That explains why you look ready for bed." Oak said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well now I'm ready for my Pokémon and to start my Journey!"

* * *

"No!" Ash said in depression as he opened the last ball, only for it to be empty.

"The early bird get's the worm, or in this case, the Pokémon." Oak said as he scratched his chin.

"Dose this mean your out of Pokémon?" Ash asked with a depressed look on his face.

Oak had a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, their is one left-"

"I'll take it!"

Oak sighed but pressed a button on the casing and a moment later a forth Pokéball appeared.

"I think I should warn you, their is a small problem with this last one." Oak warned with a wary look on his face.

"I need a Pokémon Professor Oak, I can't become a trainer without one." Ash said with pure determination.

"Well, alright." Oak sighed as he handed the ball to Ash.

Ash quickly opened the Pokéball and was blinded by a bright yellow light. A moment later a tiny mouse was standing on the casing.

"Pikachu."

"Whoa, a Pikachu!" Ash said in shock as a big smile crossed his face as he gently picked up the Pokémon and hugged it. "Hi Pikachu!"

If Ash had been paying closer attention he would of seen an annoyed look cross Pikachu's face, unfortunately, it was too late.

"AAHH!" Ash screamed as he felt his whole body being shocked.

"It's known as the Electric Mouse Pokémon, it's known to be shy, but as you can see it's got an electric personality." Oak said while placing his hands behind his back, not even fazed by the attack.

"You don't say." Ash said while coughing a puff of smoke, if it wasn't for his aura he would of easily been knocked out.

"Shocking, isn't it." Oak said with a nod as he held up two items. "Now take these, your Pokédex and your Pokéballs."

Ash slowly reached for the items. "Thank YoU!" Ash shouted as he was shocked again, along with Professor Oak.

"YOuR WElComE!"

* * *

Walking out of the lab Ash was treated to the sight of his mom along with a few close friends of the family. Their was even a small sign that said 'Go Ash Go'.

The young teen smiled at this as he walked out of the lab.

"Hey mom," Ash said with a smile as he walked up to her. "Sorry for running out so sudden, I lost track of time."

"I can see." Delia said with an amused look on her face as she glanced at Ash's cloths. "Ash, I'm so proud of you." She said in a loving tone. "Your finally going to start your dream and start your Pokémon training. I... I'm going to miss you." She said in a sad tone as she hid her face behind Ash's backpack. "Oh my little boy."

Ash quickly went to his mom and gave her a hug. "Mom, it's alright, I promise to call as often as I can. Plus you know I'll be back." He said as he pulled the bag down. "So please, don't cry." He said, making her smile.

"Pikachu."

Delia opened the bag and quickly started to pull stuff out. "I backed your sneakers and jeans, and nice clean shirts and underwear, along with your Aura Book and..."

Before Delia could get too far Ash quickly took his bag back. "Mom, mom, I don't want you to show my underwear to everyone." Ash laughed with a blush.

"I understand." Delia then noticed something by Ash's feet. "Is that your Pokémon?"

"Yeah, it's name is Pikachu." Ash said, making the mouse look away with a huff. "...We're working out the kinks."

"Why is he out of his Pokéball?" Delia asked while tilting her head.

"Um," Ash rubbed the back of his head as he remember his attempt to get Pikachu back in it's ball. "Well, he prefers to be outside rather then inside a ball."

"I see," Delia said as she knelt down to Pikachu, making both the Pokémon and Ash stiffen a bit. "Please take care of my son Pikachu." She said with a smile as she reach forward.

Pikachu stiffened as he felt Delia's hand on his head. But instead of feeling worry Pikachu felt an almost loving feeling come from the human.

"Chu~" Pikachu cried out in a happy tone as he leaned into Delia's hand.

_"...It's times like this I wonder if mom has Aura as well." _Ash thought with a smile.

"Ash, before you go, there's one more thing I must show you." Oak said grabbing the teen's attention. "Can you bring up your Pokédex?" Ash wordlessly did so and the Professor brought up his own. "Now let me just connect it..."

After a few moments Ash's Pokédex beeped. "What did you do?" Ash asked while looking at the device.

Oak smiled as he put his own Pokédex away. "I gave your Pokédex two functions the normal ones don't have. The first is the camera and recording function, allowing you to easily take photos and video of anything interesting you find on your journey. The second is a Field Researcher ID."

"You made me a Field Researcher!?" Ash shouted in shock, getting a few shocked looks from the other people around.

Oak nodded with a smile. "I know you have a knack for getting your hands dirty and with your adventurous personality, I know you'll see a lot of interesting places. I can only hope you remember to take pictures and a video and tell me everything."

"I won't let you down Professor." Ash saluted to the older man. _"This is it, the start of my Pokémon Journey!"_

* * *

"...You know, I pictured my journey starting differently." Ash sighed as he glanced back. "Much, much differently."

Ash was currently wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and a simple blue jacket. On his head was his special cap he won in a raffle when he was just 10 years old.

The young Aura Guardian was currently pulling his Pikachu by a rope while wearing pink rubber gloves.

_"He doesn't like me... or any human really." _

Thanks to his Aura training Ash could feel the emotions of Pokémon and get a better understanding with them. When Ash felt Pikachu's emotions, he could instantly tell he didn't like small places and he didn't like Ash.

_"Well, if I want to be a Pokémon Master, I need to learn how to handle Pokémon like this."_

Ash stopped in the road and gave a sigh. "Listen Pikachu, we need to talk." Ash said as he turned around and knelt down to the small Pokémon, who ignored him. "Listen, I get why you don't want to be in the ball, and I won't force you to either. So you think we can try to get along?"

"Pi." Pikachu just turned away from Ash, making him sigh.

"Hear, let me take this off." Ash said as he throw the rope and cloves to the side. "If we're going to be partners we need to trust each other. So how about it?" Ash asked as he stuck his hand out, only for Pikachu to lick his paw. "Still nothing?" Ash asked with another sigh. _"This is going to take some time."_

Suddenly the sound of grass moving made both trainer and Pokémon look to the side. Not far away they saw a bird like Pokémon pecking at the ground.

Ash wordlessly grabbed his Pokédex and aimed it at the Pokémon.

_"Pidgey, a Normal/Flying Type Pokémon. Among all the flying Pokémon it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning trainer to test his Pokémon skills."_ Dexter said in a robotic voice before it switched off.

"Not bad, a flying type on my team will be good." Ash said with a smile as he looked down to Pikachu. "What do you say, will you at least try to work with me?"

Pikachu seemed hesitant for a slit second before turning away with a huff. Though it was enough for Ash to notice.

_"Well, at least I'm getting through to him, if only little by little." _Ash thought as he turned to the Pidgey. _"I could easily catch it on my own with my Aura, but that just feels... a little cheap. Pikachu is my first Pokémon, if I don't catch my second Pokémon with him, it'll feel fake."_

Just as Ash finished his thought the Pidgey noticed him and Pikachu and quickly flew away. This made Pikachu laugh thinking Ash had missed an opportunity.

Ash sighed in annoyance, this Pikachu's attitude was starting to seriously get to him. "Can you please stop laughing." Ash said as he kicked a stone hard, accidently using some Aura to do so.

The stone flew and smacked into a group of birds, hitting one on the head.

"ROW!"

Ash and Pikachu turned to see a different bird Pokémon with a large bump on it's head.

"A Spearow?" Ash muttered as he brought up Dexter.

_"Spearow a Normal/Flying-Type: Unlike Pidgey Spearow has a much more aggressive attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and human." _

"...Ah crapbaskets."

Ash looked up just to see the Spearow dive at him. The Aura Trainer easily ducked under the attack and kept his eyes on the bird.

_"My Aura should protect me from any attacks it throws. It's more on the weak side if anything." _

Ash moved around the Spearow's weak Tackle attacks before he noticed his eyes it's eyes change targets.

"Pikachu, dodge!"

The mouse Pokémon looked up just in time to dodge the bird attacking him.

_"Wild Pokémon tend to be jealous of human trained Pokémon."_

"Jealous?" Ash said in shock before he noticed Spearow coming in for another dive. "Pikachu, use **Thundershock**!"

On reflex the yellow mouse Pokémon let out bolt of electricity, shooting the bird out of the sky.

"Nice, Electric attacks are strong against Flying-Type Pokémon!" Ash said while pumping his fist.

The Spearow pushed himself off the ground and glared at both Ash and Pikachu before turning to the side and letting out a cry.

Ash then heard the sound of flapping making him pale. _"**Aura Sight!**_" Ash yelled in his head as he closed his eyes.

The world turned gray and in an instant Ash could see farther and more clearly then before. In the distance not too far Ash saw a giant flock of Spearow flying right for them, all of them angry.

"Pikachu, we got to move!" Ash said as the two quickly sprinted off.

Despite the head start the Spearow quickly got up to them, but most made their way to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use **Thundershock**!"

This time the Pokémon made it a point to ignore Ash and try to run ahead. This only allowed the Spearow to peck at the Pokémon before it fell down.

"Get away from him!" Ash yelled as his Aura flared, pushing back some of the birds.

The young Aura Trainer quickly scoped up the beaten Pokémon before sprinting forward. Though it didn't take long before they reached the edge of a cliff.

Ash looked down to see a large river at the bottom of the cliff before glancing back to see the Spearow closing in.

The Aura trainer narrow his eyes at the moving river before moving his hat backwards.

"Well, looks like I have no chose!" Ash muttered before his Aura flared over his body and he jumped off the cliff.

Ash soon felt the chilly river water cover his entire body before he was swept up in the current, passing some water Pokémon along the way.

_"Going to need air soon!" _Ash thought before he felt something snag his shirt. _"What now!?"_

Ash felt something tug on him strong stopping him in the river. This gave the Aura Trainer enough time to see a short ledge not for from him and pull him and Pikachu out of the water.

"What, a kid?" A female voice said in shock.

Ash ignored the voice and sat on the ground while coughing up some water.

"Oh, what a cute Pokémon! Are you okay?"

Ash looked down at Pikachu to see him wet and covered in light scuff marks. "I'll live but Pikachu needs some help." Ash said before he looked up.

Ash came face to face with an orange hair girl with a short yellow shirt and blue short-shorts.

"Well don't just sit their, it needs medical attention!" The girl said in a demanding tone while looking to Pikachu.

Ash nodded and reached for his bag. "I should have a Potion or two in my bag." Ash said as he reached into his bag but found nothing. "Damn it mom, you said you packed everything." Ash said while closing his bag before looking to the girl. "You wouldn't happen to have a potion you could spare?"

The girl winced and shook her head. "Sorry, I used my last one about an hour ago." She said before snapping her fingers. "But there's a Pokémon Center not to far from here!"

"How long on foot?" Ash said as he climbed to his feet.

The girl looked thoughtful. "About... 20 minutes?"

"That's too long!" Ash cursed as he gently held the weaken Pikachu. _"I can run faster if I use my Aura, but I can't use it for that long. Maybe I can use **Aura Transfer **to heal some of Pikachu's injuries, but I'm still not good at it and I could end up using everything. That'll leave me defenseless."_ In the end Ash could only shake his head. "I'll need to start moving now." He said while narrowing his eyes.

The orange hair girl rubbed the back of her head. She felt bad for the obvious up and coming trainer and his Pikachu. He obviously cared about his Pokémon and wanted to heal him as soon as possible.

After glancing to the side the girl sighed. _"Sometimes I'm too nice," _The girl thought before she spoke up. "Listen, if you take my bike you can cut the time by half."

Ash looked at the girl with a shocked look as he saw an orange bike with a basket on a dirt road. "Are you sure?" He said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Pikachu.

The girl nodded with a smile. "Sure, I'll meet you at the Pokémon Center and take it back. Now go, hurry!"

Ash rushed to the orange bike and placed Pikachu in the basket. Glancing back Ash was shocked to see a huge flock of Spearow flying from the distance.

"Don't those birds ever give up!" Ash said as he hopped on the bike and started to peddle away. "I'll see you at the Pokémon Center, thank you again!"

Ash started to peddle hard across the dirt road as fast as he could, sending worried glances to the barely conscious Pikachu. "Hang in there buddy, it won't be long now."

As the Aura Trainer road he saw the sky become dark and the sound of thunder was heard. _"Well hopefully the storm will keep the Spearow away." _He thought as the rain started to poor.

"ROW!"

Whipping his head back Ash's jaw dropped to see the same flock fallowing them in the distance.

"Oh come on!" Ash yelled as he peddled faster. "Don't they have any self preservation with this storm!"

Despite his best efforts the Spearow quickly caught up with Ash and started pecking at him and blocking his vision.

"Move you stupid bi-WHOA!"

Ash was cut off as he flew off a cliff and crashed into the ground, falling off the bike in the proses.

The Aura Trainer push himself off the ground with a groan before he opened his eyes. Ash was shocked to see Pikachu laying helpless on the ground, barely moving.

"Pikachu!" Ash said as he rushed to the Pokémon's side and gently touched him. "Pikachu, hang in their!"

"Pi...Ka..." Pikachu gently moaned in a weak tone.

Ash gripped his fist tightly as the sound of thunder and Sparrow were in the distance.

_"There's no choice..." _Ash thought as he placed both hands on Pikachu

"Pi...?" Pikachu muttered in confusing.

"Everything's going to be fine Pikachu." Ash said with a smile before his hands started to glow blue.

"Pika-Pi..." Pikachu muttered with an amazed look on his face as he felt a gentle warmth cover his entire body and filled him with energy.

Ash concentrated as best he could before letting out a sigh and pulling his hands back. "I healed you as best I could." Ash said as he brought up his Pokéball. "Now I need you to get in your ball. I know you hate it, but it's the only place for you to be safe." He said as he gently placed the ball in front of Pikachu before giving him a smile. "Don't worry, by the time you come out we'll be at the Pokémon Center." He said before he stood up and turned around.

"SPEAROWS!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs making grabbing every birds attention. "I don't know why your after me and Pikachu, and I don't care! As long as I'm an Aura Trainer I'll never let you lay a single hand on my Pokémon!" Ash shouted as his Aura flared until his entire body was covered in a blue light. "I won't let you hurt Pikachu!"

Pikachu stared at the Aura Trainer in amazement as he could easily feel Ash's feeling to protect him. Despite Pikachu shocking and ignoring him Ash cared for the small mouse more then anything.

"I don't care if I have to beat and capture you all, if it's to protect Pikachu then I will." Ash shouted with a grin on his face. "So bring it on!"

Despite Ash's large and intimidation Aura the Spearows all charged at Ash with the intent to hurt.

Everything slowed down to a crawl as thunder boomed in the distance. Ash's Aura flared to the point it nearly blinded the Pokémon.

But just as the Spearows were about to attack Ash felt something land on his shoulder before jumping off.

_"Pikachu..." _Ash thought in shock at the Pokémon's action.

"PIKA-CHU!"

* * *

Ash's eyes fluttered open and he instantly felt pain all over his body and the bright sun shining down. He also came face to face with a tired Pikachu.

"Well, looks like we beat them." Ash said with a weak grin, getting a weak smile from Pikachu.

"Chu..." Pikachu said with a nod.

Ash closed his eyes and used Aura Sight to see if their were any Spearows in the area, but found none. Ash's eyes then snapped open as he felt a large Aura in the sky.

Looking up Ash was in awe seeing a giant golden bird flying overhead, leaving a trail of sparkles as it flew.

"I've never seen a Pokémon like that before, it looks too different to be something common." Ash muttered as he pulled out his Pokédex and started to record.

_"No data, their is still Pokemon yet to be identified." _Dexter said as it continued to record.

"Huh?" Ash said with a weak grin as he pushed himself up. "Well, at least I saw something interesting today." He said as the Pokémon flew into the distance under a rainbow.

Ash then noticed something gently falling from the sky. _"What's..." _Ash thought slowly as he stuck his hand out and caught something in his hands.

Bringing the thing to his eyes Ash discovered it was a feather, but not just any feather. This feather was red, white, and green, and seemed to give off a mysterious shine and aura around it.

_"Even though it's just a feather... I can still feel that Pokémon's Aura." _Ash thought with amazement as he remembered the situation he was in.

Putting the feather in a special case Ash turned to Pikachu and gently picked it up.

"Hopefully I have enough Aura for this." Ash muttered as a gentle glow covered both him and Pikachu.

Pikachu was again amazed by he felt his strength return to him little by little, even his wounds healed. After a few moments Ash's Aura died down and he let out a breath, panting for air.

"Sorry... buddy... that's the... best I can do." Ash panted as he smiled at Pikachu.

"Cha..." Pikachu said softly as it licked Ash's cheek, bringing a smile to the Aura Trainer's face.

_"Things might not have started like I hopped," _Ash thought to himself as he started to walk down the road. As he did so he passed the girl's burnt bike making him wince. _"But in the end it did start." _When Ash saw a city in the distance he smiled along with Pikachu. _"And I wouldn't change it for anything else."_

_"This is my Pokémon Journey."_

* * *

**21: It's the AMAZING, the POWERFUL, the COOLEST, RedKnight21!**

_**(CROWED APPLAUDING/CROWED APPLAUDING)**_

**Thank You! Thank You!**

**So most of you in the Pokémon Community have never heard of me, no surprise really. There are a lot of communities around and this is my first Pokémon story, trying to branch out a bit. But if you want to learn more, please check out my Profile and other stories.**

**But before that, let me tell you something about myself.**

**I SUCK AT SPELLING!**

**To all those who don't know me, I suck at spelling. Not in 'I spell words wrong' but as in 'I use the wrong words a lot'. It's just how it is with me. I used to have Grammarly to help me correct anything, but with my Wifi going out I can use it as often.**

**So please Pokémon community, have mercy on my ass and try not to comment on my miss spelling too often. Unless it's something super big.**

**Now to clear some things up, because I'm sure most of you instantly noticed the changes.**

**1: I changed something things in this story, one of them being the age a Pokémon Trainer starts. It never sit well with me that a 10 year old was supposed to be mature enough to not only take care of themselves while traveling a country, but super animals as well. I have a 10 year old brother, he forgets to give water to our spider all the time. So the starting age for a Pokémon trainer is 14, not 10.**

**I also put in the Licensing Test. Every license I got required some kind of test to take in order to get the license, and a Pokémon Trainer should be no different. I mean, would you give a person a driver's license and a car to someone if they didn't even know the rules of the road, or a loaded gun. It makes much more sense for their to be a test of some kind.**

**This also leads to my second topic.**

**2: Ash is not an arrogant idiot.**

**I hated how Ash started off his Journey as a clueless kid. Seriously, he didn't know the basics of Pokémon, such as electric attacks don't work against Rock and Ground-types. Or that Water is strong against Rock and Ground. This is the most basic of basics, kids younger knew more then he did. If it wasn't for Brock and Misty I'm positive Ash would of never made it to the first Pokémon Tournament. ****Also, Ash was annoyingly arrogant, and half the time he hardly ever backed it up. He always assumed he would win every battle with no sweat, as if it was his destiny. **

**The only silver lining is that over time Ash matured and started to learn more about Pokémon. But it took several years and generations to do so, I'm going to cut that time.**

**In my story, Ash has above basic knowledge on types, attacks, abilities, and Pokémon. He's far from a genius, but he's confident, not cocky and hopping for the best. **

**3: Pokémon, there will be more.**

**I get why the writers limited the number of Pokémon Ash caught, keeping track of them all would of been a pain in the ass. But in hindsight, if Ash is going to become a Pokémon Master, he's going to need a bit more then about 52 Pokémon, not including the 30 Tauros he accidently caught. Hell, during Ash's first Tournament he only had access to about 8 different Pokémon (Not including the 30 Tauros again) one of which, Charizard, would not listen to him and cost Ash the tournament. That felt like the biggest F-U to end a season.**

**In this story, Ash will catch more Pokemon and try to evolve them, unless they don't want to. However I will try not to make catching Pokémon too easy and unrealistic like in this story. I hate how in some stories the writer just gives Ash super strong Pokémon, and some he didn't even battle them, they just wanted to be with Ash. This leads to something else.**

**I will not be giving Ash any legendary Pokémon! I hate how in some stories Ash is given, yes given, legendary Pokémon like nothing and he uses them. You know how unfair it is for someone to fight with a legendary Pokémon. I got one name for you.**

**Tobias.**

**I might give Ash one or two of the minor legendary Pokémon, but nothing top tear.**

**4: Field Researcher ID.**

**With all the legendary, mysteries, and unique Pokémon Ash sees on a near daily bases, it's a wonder why Professor Oak didn't give him some kind of recoding device after his first Region. **

**The Researcher ID is just to let Ash explore more and to send Oak back anything interesting he finds.**

**5: Aura, what most of you people are reading this story for.**

**Aura was barely touched in the story, it was one of the few abilities humans had other then Psychics and Martial Artists. If that wasn't enough Ash is one of the few people on the planet who has enough Aura to be an Aura Guardian. The only reason Ash never learned how was because some bullshit like 'I want to focus on become a Pokémon Trainer'. Sure, Aura takes time and effort to learn how to use properly, but do you know how easy Ash's life would of been if he learned how to use Aura?**

**Well now you will with my stories! **

**Here's a list of Ash's Aura Abilities that will pop up in the story!**

* * *

**Aura Sight/Vision: _A second source of sight that allows a person to see far and wide with only little effort._**

**Aura**** Transference****: _Can transfer one's Aura to another to heal and strengthen another. However, transferring too much Aura may be fatal to the wielder._**

**Spiritual**** Sensory****: _The wielder can feel the thought and emotions of any individual, this can also be used to anticipate their actions._**

**Projection: _The wielder can manipulate their aura to conjure barriers and Projectiles to help then in protect or for self defense._**

**Aura**** Sphere****: _Gathering power deep within the wielder can release a devastating blast of Aura. The attack is always certain to hit._**

**Enhancement: _Aura can be used to enhance the users strength, speed, and stamina in bursts. Aura can also be used to heal the wielder over time, unless their aura is depleted._**

**Battle-Bond****: _By a wielder building a bond with another individual the two can join power and become stronger. However that strength can only be transferred to one individual and after use the wielder will be drained of aura. It is also noted that the wielder will take the same damage as the partner and vice-versa._**

* * *

**Yes, I will be using Battle-Bond in this story. It was by far one of the coolest things introduced to the show and it was a power unique to Ash and one of his Pokémon. The power alone was only rivaled by a Mega-Evolution. I will show both a few times in the story, but not very often, only for the really big fights. **

**Obviously I won't make this power Greninja exclusive, but I also won't give it to every Pokémon Ash catches. Ash will also be given a limit of one use per-battle, since Battle-Bond will drain him of his aura.**

**Don't worry, I'll only use Battle-Bond for the serious fights later on in the story. I'll even bring up Mega-Evolution a few times for Ash to face. **

**That's all for now.**

**Don't forget to Review/Fallow/and Obey!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aura Awakening**_

**Chapter-2**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Ash panted hard as he jogged down the stone road, his hurt Pikachu close to his chest. The young Aura Trainer just entered Viridian City and was making a B-line for the Pokémon Center.

_"Damn... it, I'm so tired." _Ash thought in his head as he pushed his body despite his fatigue. _"I used too much Aura healing Pikachu."_

Despite how tired he felt Ash pushed his body and continued to run down the road.

"Hold it." Ash felt someone yank the back of his shirt in a strong grip, bringing him to a stop. "And just where do you think you're going with that Pokémon, young man?"

Ash turned around so see a young woman in a police outfit glaring at Ash.

"It's my Pokémon and it's hurt." Ash snapped at the woman, making her blink. "And I've got to get it to the Pokémon Center as soon as possible."

The police woman's face soften as she looked down at the injured Pikachu. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you might be stealing this Pokémon." She said in a soft tone before looking to Ash. "Just show me your ID and you can go."

"Okay, sure." Ash said as he brought up his Pokédex and flipped it open.

_"I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum of the Town of Pallet." _Dexter said as it showed a picture of Ash. _"My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen I can't be replaced."_

"Huh, your the forth person I've seen that came from Pallet Town." The Police woman said as Ash put Pokédex away.

"So Gary already beat me, huh." Ash muttered before shaking his head. "Listen I need to get to the Pokémon Center as soon as possible! Pikachu's really hurt."

"Let me help, I'll get you there in no time at all, come on!" The Police woman said as she lead Ash to the a garage and quickly hopped in to a motorcycle.

Ash climbed into the passenger car and held Pikachu tight.

"Sit back, hold on, and don't yell." The Police woman said with a grin before she shot off.

Ash grit his teeth as the police woman drove fast enough to give a Rapidash a run for it's money. "H-how long before we reach the Pokémon center?" Ash said while gritting his teeth.

"Just a few minutes." The woman said, not even fazed by the speed. "So, mind telling me how your Pokémon got so hurt?" She said before she turned a corner.

"W-we were attacked by a flock of Spearow!" Ash said as he held onto Pikachu a little tighter.

"I heard that Spearow were causing trouble, but a whole flock is something." The police woman said as she made a cut turn, nearly making Ash nearly lose his lunch. "So why isn't your Pokémon in it's ball?"

"Pikachu hates being in his Pokéball!" Ash said as he gripped the sides of the sidecar. "Are we there yet!?"

The police woman gave cut nod. "Just hang on, we'll be there soon." She said before making the motorcycle go faster.

* * *

The next 10 minutes were filled with cut turns and it wasn't long before the sun had set and the night came.

"There it is." The police woman as she drove towards a large round building in the distance.

"Whoa," Ash said as he looked the building over. "It's gigantic." Ash then notice the police woman wasn't slowing down, but speeding up. "Umm, miss?" Ash said in a worried tone.

"This is tricky. Just hold on." The police woman said with a grin. "Here we go!"

"Wait, wh-AT!" Ash screamed in shock as the police woman kicked up the bike and drove into the Pokémon Center.

Just as it looked like they were going to drive into the glass doors they opened at the last second. The Police woman used the brakes and slid the bike all the way up to the front desk.

There a pink haired woman glared at the officer with a peeved look on her face. "We have a driveway, you know, Officer Jenny."

"Sorry, but this is a Pokémon emergency Nurse Joy!" Officer Jenny said as she got off her bike.

Ash climbed out of the bike on shaky legs and walked up pink haired woman. "My Pikachu's hurt bad."

Nurse Joy looked the Pokémon over and gave a cut nod. "We'll do what we can." She said moved to a computer and started typing. "I need a stretcher for a small electric Pokémon, stat."

A moment later, two large, round shape Pokémon came in rolling a stretcher up to Ash.

"Chansey." Both Pokémon said with a smile.

Ash placed Pikachu gently on the stretcher with a worried look on his face.

"Rush this Pokémon to the critical care unit." Nurse Joy ordered, getting a nod from the two Chanseys before they pushed Pikachu away. "And you, I need to know what type of injuries this Pikachu has taken. You shouldn't push your Pokémon in battle to get it this injured." The Nurse said in a serious tone to Ash.

"But we didn't battle, we were attacked!" Ash started to explain his day to the two woman and how Pikachu got so injured. By the end of the story both woman looked at Ash with a sad but impressed look on their faces.

"You've been through a lot today." Officer Jenny said while placing a hand on Ash's shoulder.

Ash sighed and looked to the nurse with a pleading look on his face. "Please heal Pikachu."

Nurse Joy gave a smile. "We'll do everything we can." She said before rushing away. "We'll begin treatment right away." She said while putting one some pink cloves.

"Don't worry." Officer Jenny said while giving Ash a smile. "I know Nurse Joy will take good care of your Pikachu."

"And please," Nurse Joy said with a peeved glare at the Officer. "Next time, use the drive way." She said while pointing to the bike parked at the front desk.

"Hehe, sorry." Officer Jenny said while she rushed to her bike and Nurse Joy walked away.

Ash gave a long sigh and slumped down, letting the exhaustion flow over his body. The young Aura Trainer shuffled over to the waiting area and flopped onto a bench next to the front desk.

_*COOKO-COOKO*_

Glancing up Ash saw it was 7 PM.

"Wow, time flies." Ash muttered as he rubbed his face. Glancing to the red light above the white door Ash felt complete worry like never before. "Please be okay Pikachu." Looking next to the white doors Ash saw a Communication Computer with a phone attached to it. "I guess I should call home."

Shuffling over to the computer Ash sat down in front of it and quickly called his mom.

_"Hello, this is the Ketchum residence." _Ash's mom Delia said through the phone.

"Hey, mom?"

_"Oh! __Hi, honey. Is everything okay?"_

Ash gave a sigh but put on a smile. "Things could be better."

_"Where are you Ash?"_ Delia asked as her face popped up on he computer.

"The Pokémon Center in Viridian City."

_"Your already in Viridian City, wow? It took your father four days to get there when he started Pokémon training."_

Ash blinked of the mention of his father. Ash's father wasn't around and Delia hardly ever talked about him.

_"Your growing up right before my eyes, spreading your wings and soaring like a Spearow!"_

That made Ash groan as he rubbed his face. "I feel more like a fallen Pidgey."

Delia blinked at her son's lack of confidence before noticing how scuffed up he looked. _"Ash, what happened?"_

Ash sighed as he stared to explain his day to his mom, about the Spearows and Pikachu. By the end Delia gave him a sad smile.

_"Ash, I am proud of you for fighting so hard for your Pokémon. You can't let what happen eat you up, you need to move forward, not just for yourself, but for your Pokémon as well." _

Ash nodded to his mom's words slowly before a small smile graced his face. "Thanks mom, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

_"That's what mom's do best. I love you."_

"I love you too mom, bye." Ash said before he ended the call. As Ash ended the call he started to think about the giant bird he saw. "I might as well call Professor Oak."

As soon as Ash punched in the Professor's number Ash was surprised to see the Professor's face almost immediately.

_"Hello? Oh Ash, what a surprise."_

"Hey Professor Oak, I'm calling from the Viridian City Pokémon Center." Ash said with a smile as he whipped the dirt from his face.

_"I know, your mom just called me and I was about to call you." _The Professor said with a smile. _"The other new Pokémon trainers made it there with no problem and I'm pleasantly surprised you got there so soon."_

Ash sighed and gave the Professor a small smile. "Well, I did have a few problems, but I made it in one piece." He said, getting a raised brow from the professor.

_"I see, and were you able to handle that Pikachu?"_

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "Things are still a working progress," He said before remembering Pikachu fighting for him against the Spearows. "But I think we made some serious progress together."

_"I'm glad to hear. You know I had some doubts if you can handle that Pikachu even with your Aura. But when my grandson Gary said you wouldn't have a single new Pokémon by the time you got to Viridian city, I bet him a million dollars that he'd be wrong!" _

Ash felt as if he was punched in the gut by a Machoke.

"Well, money isn't everything, right?" Ash said with a nervous laugh.

That made the professor drop his head drop his head. _"Oh, why do I even bother?"_

"Sorry professor, a lot happened after I left Pallet Town." Ash said as he started to explain the storm and being attacked by a flock of Spearow.

Professor Oak nodded his head in understanding and gave Ash a smile. _"I see, you had a rough start to your journey. But don't discourage, just keep moving forward." _

That made Ash smile. "Thanks Professor Oak." Ash said before he remember the feather in his bag. "Oh Professor, I might not have caught a Pokémon, but I did see something interesting."

_"Interesting you say?" _Oak asked in an exited tone

"Yeah, after the storm ended I saw a giant golden bird flying under a rainbow. I'll send you a the video and pictures I took." Ash said as he inserted his Pokédex into the computer.

After a few seconds Oak received the video and photos and started to watch them. After a few seconds the Professor went bug-eyed and his jaw dropped.

_"Ash, do you have any idea what this Pokémon is!" _Oak shouted with an amazed look on his face, shocking Ash a little.

"No, I tried to use my Pokédex but even Dexter didn't know." Ash said with a shrug. "Why, what is it?"

The Professor turned to the side and grabbed the top book on a small stack of papers. Flipping through the book Oak soon showed Ash a picture of a giant golden bird.

_"This is Ho-Oh, a legendary Pokémon." _Now it was Ash's turn to go bug-eye. _"It's a well known Legendary Pokémon from another region, that's why Dexter didn't know it, he's only set for Kanto native Pokémon." _Oak said as he looked to the book and started to read. _"Ho-Oh, the Rainbow Pokémon: Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on it's seven-colored wings. Legends also came that the Sacred Ashes it leaves can heal any and all wounds."_ Oak said before he closed the book. _"Ash, most people only dream of seeing just a glimpse, but you have managed to catch it on video. This is a spectacular feat."_

Ash then remembered something else from the day. "Oh professor, that's not all!" Ash said as he reached into his bag. "While I was recoding something fell out of the sky," Ash said as he took out the case and showed Oak the feather, making the Professor's jaw dropped further. "I think it's one of it's feathers. Even though it's not attached to the Pokémon, I can still feel it's Aura."

Oak gave a laugh as his smile widen. "_Ash, though you didn't catch any Pokémon, you saw, recorded, and grabbed something much more rare. Once you make your way back to Pallet Town one day, will you aloud me to study the feather?"_ Oak asked in a hopeful voice.

Ash nodded with a smile. "Of course professor, I just hope you can wait."

_"Thank you, and my best wishes you and your Pikachu."_ Oak said before the door bell ringed. _"Ah, there's my pizza. Coming! It was very nice talking to you, Ash. And good luck."_ Oak said before he walked away, but didn't end the call. _"Mm, anchovies, spinach, and pineapple pizza."_

Ash shook his head with a laugh before he ended the call. The young Aura Trainer stared at the feather in the metal case for a long while. The fact this feather belonged to a legendary Pokémon was something amazing.

"Better keep you somewhere save." Ash muttered to himself as he placed the case in his bag.

"Now I got you!"

Ash jumped at the sudden voice as he spun around.

There he saw a familiar, but pissed off redhead holding a charred bike in her hands.

"...Ah crap."

The young redhead was panting hard as she held the broken bike over her shoulders with one hand.

"I knew I'd find you here." She growled.

"Listen, I am so, so, so sorry about you bike." Ash said as he clapped his hands together. "I honestly did plan to keep it in one piece, but one thing led to another and-"

"And you destroyed it, you loser!" The redhead cut him off with a glare. "I can't believe I trusted a complete stranger to take care of my stuff! This is what I get for being nice." She growled as she took a step forward. "Now I can see why your Pokémon is in the-Whoa, Whoa," The redhead started to wobble with the bike on her shoulders. "Ah, ah, ah!" She screamed as she started to fall back.

Ash acted fast and managed to grab her arm just before she fell. "Are you okay?"

The girl sighed before sending Ash a glare as she slapped his hand away. "I don't need your help and you're going to pay for what you did to my bike."

Ash rubbed the back of his head. He would be more then happy to pay of the damage he did, but he didn't have enough money for a brand new bike right now. Maybe after he battled some strong trainers he could get some money from winning, but until then he only had enough for the essentials.

"I promise, when I get the money I'll pay for the damage I've done, really." Ash said with a sigh. "You really did help me by lending me your bike, and I am sorry I destroyed it."

The girl kept the glare on her face before turning away with a huff. "Just pay for it when you get the money."

"I will it's just not right now since my Pikachu's... not doing so good." Ash said as he glanced to the hospital doors with a sad look in his eyes.

"Huh?" The girl said with a much softer look on her face. "Is it very serious?"

Ash just gave a helpless shrug. "I don't know, I healed him as best I could on my own, but they won't let me see him. Those Spearows did a serious number on him."

The girl looked to the boy she just met and noticed all the bruises and scuff marks around his body. "You don't look so good yourself." She said with some concern.

Ash fallowed her eyes and gave a small smile. "I'm okay, Pikachu really saved me when those Spearows attacked." He said, bringing a small smile out of the girl.

_*Ping*_

The white doors slid to the side, revealing Nurse Joy, a Chansey, and Pikachu on a stretcher.

"Huh?" Both teens said before they rushed over to the nurse and Pikachu's side.

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash asked in a worried tone as the Pokémon laid with some kind of light bulb device around it's head.

"Ch~" Pikachu said with a small smile before closing it's eyes.

"Your Pikachu's resting. It's a good thing you got it here so fast." Nurse Joy said with a smile. "The procedure went well, and it should be fine."

"Thanks to the Pokémon Center." The redhead said with a smile.

Ash bowed to the nurse. "Thank you so very much Nurse Joy!" Ash said with a smile of relief on his face.

Nurse Joy gave a smile. "Your very welcome. Now your Pokémon needs a good rest in the recovery room. You could go with it Ash."

Ash nodded and gave the nurse a grateful look. "Thank you again." He said before turning to the girl. "Listen, before I do anything to help you I need to make sure Pikachu's alright. So please just wait a little longer."

The redhead looked ready to argue before she looked to the wounded Pokémon. _"... Damn it, I need to stop being so nice." _The girl sighed before looking to Ash. "Fine, take care of your Pikachu now, then we'll settle up later."

Ash gave the girl a smile and nodded his head. "Okay."

Suddenly out of nowhere the alarms start to go off, grabbing everyone's attention. Soon Officer Jenny's voice came on the speakers.

_"Your attention please. Our Viridian radar sensors have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon thieves. If you have a Pokémon in your possession, exercise extreme caution."_

"Pokémon thieves?" Ash said in confusion and worry.

A moment later a window on the ceiling broke as two Pokéballs fell to the ground before two Pokémon appeared.

"Koffing!"

"Ekans!"

"An Ekans and Koffing!?" Ash said with a shocked look on his face before the Koffing started to release a large cloud of smoke in the room. "Where did they come from?"

"Don't be frightened, little boy."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

Soon the smoke fell revealing two older teens in uniform. One was a young woman with long red hair, the other was a young man with short blue hair.

_"To protect the world from devastation..."_

_"To unite all people within our nation..."_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love..."_

_"To extend our reach to the stars above..."_

_"Jessie."_

_"James."_

_"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light."_

_"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."_

_"Meowth! That's right!"_

Ash started at the people and Pokémon before him before he blinked once, twice, thrice, then he rubbed his eyes. He then turned to the girls next to him. "Do you see the talking Meowth too?"

Both girls nodded slowly, shocked looks on their faces.

"Good, so I'm not crazy." He said before turning to the two strange people. "So... what the heck is going on here!?"

Jessie gave a snort. "He just doesn't get it, dose he."

Ash just shrugged with a glare. "To be far, your... intro... motto... theme song?" Ash said before shaking his head. "Whatever, point is I am not the only one lost here?"

"We're here for your Pokémon." James said with a grin.

That made Ash tap his fist into his palm. "Oh, so your the Pokémon thieves... Hey, your not taking my Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he stood in front of the crooks.

Jessie flipped her hair with a huff. "A Pikachu? We're not interested in one little electric rat."

"We seek only rare and valuable Pokémon." James said while sniffing a rose in his hands.

"Then your wasting your time." Nurse Joy said with a glare. "This is a center for weak and injured Pokémon."

"Well, that may be so," Jessie said before a wicked grin crossed her face. "But I wouldn't be at all surprised if we find a few little Pokémon gems among all the junk.

Ash sent a glare to the thieves. "You're starting to seriously piss me off."

"Aw, the little boy doesn't like us. How cute." Jessie said, bringing a laugh out of James.

"Meowth. Let's squash him."

"Koffing, attack!"

"Ekans, go!"

"Girls, let's move!"

Ash acted fast and pulled Pikachu's cart away just as the two poison Pokémon started attacking randomly. Destroying computers and the furniture.

Nurse Joy led the young teens to a room filled with dozens Pokéballs, just escaping the poison Pokémon chasing them. As the door closed the lights started to flicker before shutting off.

"Hey, the lights!"

"They must've cut the power." Nurse Joy said in a worried tone before a smile crossed her face. "But we've got our own Pika-Power source."

"Pika-Power?" Ash asked with a confused look on his face.

"Pika, pika, chu, chu! Pika, pika, chu, chu! Pika, pika, chu, chu! Pika, pika, chu, chu!"

A moment later the lights came back on. Ash turned to the side to see about ten Pikachus running on a round treadmill at the end of the room. There bodies sparked as the energy was absorbed by the strange machine.

"Oh, look at all the Pikachu!" The redhead teen said with an amazed look on her face.

Just then a computer near by turned on. _"A crises situation has arisen. Initiating emergency Pokéball transport sequence."_

"We have to save those Pokéballs!" Nurse Joy said in said in a firm tone as the machine started to grab Pokéballs one by one and send them to another Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy ran up to the computer and started sending the Pokéballs to another location. "This is the Viridian City Pokémon Center. We have an emergency situation. Transporting Pokéballs."

_"This is the Pewter City Pokémon Center. Downloader activated."_

As the machine started to send Pokéballs away Ash noticed the door to the room start to fill with smoke.

"Girls, we got trouble." Ash said as he took a step back from the door.

A second later Koffing came crashing in through the doors, knocking a shelf full of Pokéballs down to the ground.

"Grab those Pokéballs!" Nurse Joy shouted in worry.

"Right!" Ash said as he reached down for the metal balls scattered across the floor.

"This is war. Don't just hold them, throw them!" The girl shouted said while reaching into her bag.

Ash thought about it for a second before he nodded his head. His only Pokémon was still injured and he was still too low on Aura to fight himself. If he wanted to keep the Pokémon safe he would have to use one not his own.

"Alright." Ash said as he grabbed a random ball off the floor. "Go, Pokéball!

The Pokéball hit the ground and a round rock Pokémon appeared.

"Geo!"

"Alright, a Geodude!" Ash said with a grin. "This is perfect for poison Pokémon!

"Ha, don't think you can take both of us with one pebble." Jessie said with a laugh.

"Well he's not alone." The redhead girl said while bringing out her own Pokéball. "Nurse Joy, don't stop sending the Pokéballs. We can take care of these clowns."

"That's pretty big talk coming from such a little lady." Jessie mocked with a grin on her face.

The redhead teen just grinned at the thieves. "Well, your right about the pretty part. Thanks for the compliment."

"So the girl think she's pretty." James said with a mocking laugh.

"I think she's pretty too. Pretty pathetic."

That brought a growl from the girl. "I'll show you. Pokéball, go!" She shouted as she throw the ball to the ground.

A moment later a Goldeen appeared, flopping around the floor. This brought a shocked look to the three thieves and everyone in the room, but Ash didn't wasted the distraction.

"Geodude, **Rollout**!"

"Geo!" The rock Pokémon cried out before it scrunched up into a ball and rolled into the thieves and their Pokémon. This was so sudden it knocked all of them out of the room as if they were bowling pins.

"Geodude, return!" Ash said as the Pokémon returned to it's ball. "Now let's move!" Ash said as he pushed Pikachu out of the room. "Come and get me you creeps!"

"Goldeen, return!" The redhead said as she fallowed Ash.

"Nice distraction, you gave me an opening!" Ash said as he pushed the cart.

"Distraction, I was waiting to make my move." The girl said with confidence making Ash sweat-drop. "Anyway, you do know their chasing us now?" She asked while glancing back, seeing the two poison Pokémon chasing after them.

"That's the idea." Ash said as he turned a corner. "So do you have a better Pokémon other then Goldeen, because we're going to need it soon!"

"You didn't hang onto that Geodude!" The girl shouted at Ash in an angry tone.

"It wasn't mine! I can't keep that Pokémon when all the others are being sent away! What if the transporter got destroyed, then that Pokémon may not have seen it's trainer for a while." Ash defended making the girl hesitate.

"Still, now you have no Pokémon."

"We'll manage some-" Ash was cut off when the stretcher slammed into something. Looking down Ash saw a familiar charred bike. "I'm starting to think this bike is bad luck."

Pikachu slowly opened his eyes and started to look around. "Pika, Pika!" It called out in a weak tone.

"Pikachu!" Suddenly dozens of Pikachus called out as they all rushed to Ash's Pikachu and made a large pile on him. Soon all their cheeks started to spark. "Pika-chu!" They shouted as every single one let out a Thundershock at Team Rocket and their Pokémon.

The goons cried out in pain as they were shocked with tones of electricity at once. Once the attack stopped Ash's Pikachu climbed to the top of the pile of Pikachus, looking much better then before.

"Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, your okay!" Ash shouted in relief.

"Do I have to do everything?" Meowth said as he jumped in front of the charred goons. "That mouse is cat food. Meowth!" Meowth said as he extended his claws and started to move forward. "Just wait Pikachu, you're mine."

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu called out to Ash, grabbing the Aura Trainer's attention.

"You need... more power?" Ash guessed as best he could. He seemed to be right as Pikachu nodded with a smile, bringing a grin onto Ash's face. "Well, I don't have much left in me," Ash said as he moved behind Pikachu and placed his hand on Pikachu's back. "Put it should be enough for these creeps!" Ash said before his eyes turned blue.

"Pika... Pika!" Pikachu said slowly as his whole body turned blue and sparks started to shoot out from his cheeks.

"Huh?" The three Team Rocket members said in confusion.

"Pikachu, **Thundershock**!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted before sending a large bold of electricity at Team Rocket, shocking all of them at once.

This went on fro several second before Koffing let out a cloud of smoke from it's body. A moment later the electricity hit the smoke, igniting it.

_*BOOM*_

The explosion was big enough to send the three Team Rocket members flying into the sky. At the same time a good chunk of the waiting room was destroyed, sending everyone else tumbling back.

Ash pushed himself off the ground and gave a weak chuckle. "Definitely an interesting way to start a Pokémon Journey." Ash said before he flopped to the ground, completely exhausted.

* * *

The next day Ash didn't wake up until it was close to late noon. None of the Pokémon in the Pokémon Center were stolen and the Center itself was mostly intact. He and Pikachu were also back to full power and completely healed.

Ash received thanks from Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy for helping them fend off the thieves.

The young Aura Trainer was currently making his way through the Viridian Forest with Pikachu on his shoulder, who was now 100% healed. Nurse Joy had told Ash the nearest Gym was in a place called Pewter City, just through the Viridian Forest.

"You know," Ash said as he glanced back at a particular redhead teen. "You don't have to hang back, you could walk next to us."

"Pika." Pikachu said with a nod.

The girl gave Ash a stern glare before she caught up to him. "Listen, I might of forgiven you for destroying my bike. But don't think I'll let you off the hook that easy."

Ash sighed and nodded his head. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten." He said before sticking his hand out to the girl. "So since you'll be traveling with us for a while, how about we intradoses ourselves? I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called as he raised his hand with a smile.

The small yellow Pokémon brought a smile to the girls face as she took Ash's hand. "Misty Waterflower."

"So Misty," Ash said as the two continued to walk down the path. "You have any destination your aiming for?"

"Not really," Misty said with a shrug. "You can say I'm on my own journey. I want to be a Water Pokémon Master and catch all the Pokémon in the world!" She said with stars in her eyes.

"So your specialty is Water Pokémon?" Ash asked as he tilted his head.

"Yup, you see I used to be-Ah!" Misty suddenly screamed in fear as she hid behind Ash.

"What, what is it!?" Ash shouted as he swept his eyes across the forest.

"Look!" Misty shouted as she pointed to the ground.

Ash fallowed her finger and blinked at what he saw. "Oh, cool, it's a Caterpie. A Bug-type Pokémon." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Even if it's a Pokémon, bug-type are disgusting and I don't like them." Misty said in fear as gave a look if disgust. "Do something!"

"Alright." Ash said with a determined look on his face as he glanced down to Pikachu. "What do you say partner, what to catch it?"

"Chu!" Pikachu said in a determined voice as he nodded it's head.

Ever since the Pokémon Center Ash could feel and see that Pikachu now trusted him completely. The Pokémon also seemed to have a better opinion on humans altogether, since Pikachu seemed to like Misty and Nurse Joy.

"All right!" Ash said as he turned to the Caterpie by the tree, who finally turned to Ash. "First we need to weaken it buddy, Pikachu, start off by using **Tackle**!"

"Chu!" Pikachu shouted before charging at the Caterpie and slamming it's body into it.

The Caterpie cried in surprise at it slammed into a tree. The Pokémon then picked itself of the floor and glared at Pikachu.

"Pi!" Caterpie shouted before something white shout out of it's mouth and hit Pikachu.

"**String Shot**. Now Pikachu will have a touch time moving." Ash muttered while snapping his finger.

With Pikachu stuck the bug Pokémon charged at Pikachu, but Ash was far from done.

"Pikachu, fire a **Thundershock**!"

"Pika-Chu!" Pikachu shouted as it's body shot off a bolt of electricity.

"Pie!" Caterpie shouted as it's whole body was electrified by the attack.

"Now," Ash said with a grin as he reached for a Pokéball on his belt. "Go, Pokéball!"

The ball slammed into Caterpie's head before opening and sucking Caterpie in a bright light.

The Pokéball then fell to the ground and started to shake gently from side to side, the red-light on the ball blinking contently.

_*Bleep*Bleep*Bleep*_

After a few intense seconds the ball stopped shaking and the red-light went out.

Ash grow the biggest grin on his face ever as he ran to the ball. "We did it, we did it Pikachu!"

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu cheered with a smile on his face.

Ash picked up the ball from the floor and held it up high. "We caught, a Caterpie! Our first Pokémon on our Journey!"

Misty gave the new Trainer an amused smile. "Well you seem happy."

"Of course!" Ash said with a grin. "This Pokémon is the first one me and Pikachu caught together, heck, it's the first one I ever caught in my entire life!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said with a nod.

Misty then gave a weak smile and took a step back. "Just try to keep that Pokémon away from me."

Ash gave Misty a small nod. "I'll try, but you do know I'll need to take Caterpie out in order to feed and train it."

"I know, but just try and keep it away from me when you do." Misty said with a shiver.

Ash sighed and nodded. "Okay, but just to warn you, I'm taking Caterpie out right now."

"Now!" Misty said in shock. "Why!?"

"I want to get to know it," Ash said as he pulled out his Pokédex. "I also want to find out what kind of moves it knows, it's ability, even it's gender." Ash said before he blinked as he turned to Pikachu. "Come to think of it, I never did look up your move set, or anything about you really." Ash said, getting a tilt from Pikachu's head. "So let's do you both at the same time, and meet Caterpie!" Ash said before he throw his Pokéball at the same time Misty ran behind a far tree.

Caterpie came out in a bright light right at Ash's feet.

The Aura trainer knelt down with a smile on his face. "Hey Caterpie, nice to meet you! I'm Ash, your trainer, and this is Pikachu!" Ash said, getting a tilt from Caterpie's head. "So, let's find out more about you." Ash said as he pointed his Pokédex at the Pokémon.

_"Caterpie-the Worm Pokémon: It's short feet are tipped with suction pads that enables it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls." _

"So, you like climbing, huh?" Ash asked the bug Pokémon, getting a nod from it. "Now let's see what you can do." Ash said as he scanned his Caterpie with his Pokédex.

_Caterpie_

_Type: Bug _

_Gender: Male _

_Ability: Shield Dust-Prevents status effects_

_Current Move: Tackle/String Shot_

"Wow, that's a really useful ability Caterpie." Ash said with a smile, getting a happy trawl from the Bug-Pokémon. "But I think I read somewhere that you can learn another useful move. Let me check it out." Ash said as he started to look through his Pokédex. "Here it is, **Bug Bite**, with some work you might just be able to use this attack."

Caterpie gave a happy trawl at the thought of getting stronger.

"Alright Pikachu, your turn." Ash said while pointing his Pokédex to the yellow mouse.

"Pika!"

_Pikachu_

_Type: Electric_

_Gender: Male_

_Ability: Static- A 30% chance that the attacking foe will be paralyzed if a contact-making move hit's the Pokémon._

_Current Move: Thundershock/Thunderbolt/Agility/Tackle/Quick Attack_

Ash blinked at the second attack with some amazement. "Whoa, Pikachu, I didn't know you knew **Thunderbolt**! That's amazing!"

"Pika." Pikachu said with a blush on his face as it rubbed the back of it's head.

"Pie." Caterpie said in a down tone as it looked to the ground, something Ash noticed instantly.

"Hey, don't get so down." Ash said as he put his hand on Caterpie's head. "That just means you can get stronger, and I'm going to help. After all, that's what a trainer is suppose to do."

That seemed to get a happy look from Caterpie at the thought of getting stronger.

Ash lowed his hand to Caterpie with a smile. "Want to climb on my shoulder Caterpie?" The Worm Pokémon nodded as it easily climbed onto Ash's shoulder with a happy look in it's eyes. "You know, I heard that some Pokémon like to be given a nickname by their trainer, would you guys like a nickname?" Ash asked his two Pokémon.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said while shaking his head. He liked his name and didn't want another, even if it was from Ash.

"Pie!" Caterpie however seemed exited at the idea.

"Alright Caterpie, let's think of a nickname for you?" Ash said as he placed a hand on Caterpie's head and started to use his Aura, feeling Caterpie's emotions. "Your a loyal Pokémon with a lot of determination. Hmm... how dose Brave sound?"

Caterpie had a thoughtful look on it's face before it jumped up and down on Ash's shoulder, making him laugh.

"Brave it is!" Ash said with a smile as he knelt down to Pikachu. "Come on Pikachu, let's get moving." He said as the Pokémon quickly climbed onto his shoulder.

"Y-your not putting that Pokémon back in it's ball?"

Ash turned around to see a scared Misty peak her head from around the tree. Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, he had forgotten she was their.

"Yes, I want to bond with Brave, and I can't do that while he's inside his Pokéball." Ash said before he gave her a smile. "Come on Misty, Brave isn't so bad."

When Ash took a step to her she took one back. "No way! Bug Pokémon are just disgusting!"

That brought a sad look to Brave as he lowered his head.

"Hey, that's not nice Misty, your hurting Brave's feeling!" Ash said as he comfort his Pokémon. "How would you feel if someone insulted your Water-Pokémon, just for being that type?"

That made Misty flinch, she would of probably bonked anyone on the head for insulting her Pokémon. When the redhead saw the sad look on Brave's eyes she did feel a little bad, but was still scared and disgusted.

"S-sorry Brave, I just can't handle Bug-Pokémon." Misty said before she hid behind the tree again.

Ash sighed and rub the back of his head. He could understand being scared of some Pokémon, he just hopped Misty would get along with Brave eventually. Looking up Ash saw the sun was starting to set and the sky turning a bright orange.

"We better get moving, it's going to be dark soon and the last thing we need to do is wander the forest in the dark."

Misty glanced up and slowly nodded her head. "R-right."

The two trainers started to walk down the road, Misty walking a safe distance away from Ash and his Caterpie. It wasn't long before night time came and the two set up camp in a small clearing.

"Your still not going to put Brave back in it's ball." Misty said as she climbed into her sleeping back.

"Don't worry Misty, I promise Brave won't go near you in your sleep. Right Brave?" Brave gave a nod as he climbed onto the stump next to Pikachu.

"Alright..." Misty said in a worried tone as she laid down on the ground.

"Good night you guys, don't stay up too late. I want to do some training with Caterpie tomorrow." Ash said with a smile before he closed his eyes and quickly went to sleep.

**Pokémon P.O.V**

Pikachu sighed as he sat down on the stump. Despite Ash carrying him around on his shoulders the Pokémon still felt tried from the day before.

"Hey, hey, check this out!"

Pikachu turned around to see Brave looking up at the sky.

"The sky's so pretty!" Brave said while looking at the night with amazement.

Pikachu fallowed Brave's eyes and his own widen in amazement. "Your right."

The two Pokémon stared at the star filled sky as the fire crackled behind them.

"So, your Ash's first Pokémon?" Brave asked while looking to Pikachu.

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, but only for about two days."

"That's so cool!" Brave said in an exited tone. "I can't wait to get stronger, hopefully I'll evolve soon!" Brave said as he ran around in a circle. "Oh I can't wait, I hope Ash really trains me!"

Pikachu smiles and nods his head. "Don't worry, Ash is a very good person, he isn't the type to lie!" Pikachu said with a smile. "When I was in trouble Ash did everything he could to help, and because of that I'm all better!"

"He dose seem really good." Brave said while glancing at the sleeping human. "By the way Pikachu, what was that thing I felt from him? It was like I could feel his emotions."

"I don't know?" Pikachu said while folding his arms. "I never met a human who could do that before. I think only Ash can do that." He said before smiling. "But whatever it is, I don't think it's bad. That power was able to heal me and made me stronger!" Pikachu said as he did a flip.

"So cool!" Brave said in excitement as he turned to the night sky. "I really, really hope I evolve soon. And fly in the night sky." Brave said in a wanting voice as a random Butterfree flew overhead.

Pikachu fallowed Brave's eyes and nodded to himself. Since Pikachu himself is a Pokémon he could understand wanting to evolve.

"All right, let's get stronger together Brave!" Pikachu shouted while pumping his fist.

"Yeah!"

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Misty's eyes fluttered open as she heard thud sounds rapidity.

Sitting up in her sleeping back Misty looked around to see neither Ash or his Pokémon. For a second Misty thought Ash might of left her in the woods until she saw his bag and stuff next to the stump.

_*Thud*Thud*Thud*Thud*_

"What is that sound?" Misty muttered to herself as she climbed to her feet and went to investigate.

Walking over some bushes and around a tree Misty found the source of the sounds, and what she saw was somewhat shocking.

Not too far away was Ash hitting a tree in a steady pace with a light blue glow over his body. Ash wasn't alone, as Pikachu was running around a tree with impressing speeds and Brave was biting into a somewhat large log.

"Ha!" Ash shouted as he punched the tree hard, making it shake for a good second.

"What the heck!" Misty couldn't help but shout in shock, making the Trainer and Pokémon jump in shock.

Ash whipped around to see Misty gapping at him. "Oh, it's you," Ash said with a sigh as he put a hand over his heart. "Good morning Misty."

"Forget 'Good morning' what the heck was that!?" Misty said while pointing to Ash.

"This, oh well it's training, Pikachu's improving his speed and endurance while Brave works on **Bug Bite**. I think he almost has-"

"Not that, I'm talking about you!" Misty said as she ran up to Ash. "You were glowing blue and making a tree shake with just your punches."

"Ah," Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I should explain myself a little." He said before turning to his Pokémon. "And I should tell you guys too."

Soon everyone was back at their camping spot. Misty, Pikachu, and Brave all sat down in front of Ash, who was now changed back to his normal cloths.

"Where should I start?" Ash muttered to himself before he held out his hand. "I guess the best way to explain this is, I'm not like most people." He said before he hand glowed blue.

"Pi." Pikachu said as he tilted his head at the strange power.

"Wow," Misty said with some awe and amazement. "What is it?"

"Aura," Ash said in a proud tone. "All living things, from trees, to people, to even Pokémon all have Aura. However, some, like me, are born with more Aura then most. With so much Aura in one person, that person can use Aura."

"Use it for what?" Misty asked while paying close attention to Ash.

"For a bunch of things!" Ash said with a grin. "I can use Aura to make myself stronger, faster, heal myself and other, and even use it to protect myself from attacks." Ash said with a proud look on his face. "But that's not even the best part."

"What, there more?" Misty said in a shocked tone.

"Piki-Pika!"

Ash nodded his head. "Right, one of the most useful things about Aura is that I can sense other's Auras. So even if my eyes are closed I can still 'see you'. Not only that, but I can even feel other living things emotions."

"You can feel emotions, like you can tell if I'm happy or sad just from my Aura?" Misty asked while tilting her head.

"Not just people, even Pokémon." Ash said as he looked to Pikachu. "Remember how I knew you didn't like your Pokéball?" Pikachu nodded. "Well I used my Aura to feel your emotions, and I could feel that you didn't really like being in a Pokéball."

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu said with an amazed look on his face.

"Wow," Misty said for the third time. "To think you had this kind of power." She said before blinking and realizing something. "Hey, if you had Aura why did you keep running away from those Team Rocket goons?" She asked with a peeved look on her face.

Ash gave a weak shrug. "Because I was out of Aura." Ash said as he put a hand on his chest. "Just because I have more Aura then the average person doesn't mean I have an unlimited source. I used most of my Aura healing Pikachu, and if I use too much I can seriously hurt myself."

That brought a concern look on Misty's face. "It's that dangerous?"

Ash nodded with a serious look on his face. "Yup, that's why I have too keep training." He said before a much more cheerful smile crossed his face. "It's not my Pokémon that's only getting stronger on our Journey, I'm getting stronger too." Ash said before looking to Brave. "Speaking of stronger, want to show Misty how strong you got Brave?"

"Pi!" Brave shouted with a sharp look in his eyes as he rushed to Ash's side.

"Alright," Ash said as he picked up a nearby log and placed it on the ground. "Now Brave, use** Bug Bite**!"

Brave charged at the log and started to bite into it as hard as he could. Soon their were several holes in the log.

"So, what do you think?" Ash said as he grabbed the log with a grin. When the Aura Trainer looked up Misty was nowhere in sight. "Misty?"

The Water Trainer poked her head out from behind a far tree with a scared look on her face. "I'm sorry, but bug types still freak me out!"

That got a sad look from Brave as it looked ready to cry.

Ash knelt down to the Pokémon and pet it's head. "Hey, don't worry buddy, we'll show her how awesome you are." He said, getting Brave to perk up.

Suddenly something flew overhead grabbing everyone's attention. Not far a bird Pokémon landed on in the tall grass, picking at the without a care.

"Whoa, a Pidgeotto!" Ash muttered as he pulled out his Pokédex.

_"Pidgeotto-the Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgey: It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture it's prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution." _Dexter warned.

"A Flying-Type would be very useful to have." Ash said with a grin as he pulled back his Pokédex. "Pikachu, you ready for a fight?"

Pikachu stepped forward but was stopped by Brave. "Pie-Pie!" Brave said with a sharp look in it's eyes.

"Huh, you want to battle Brave." Ash said in a worried tone as he knelt down to the Pokémon.

"Pie." Brave said with a nod.

Ash rubbed his chin. "Well... okay, but just so you know you'll be at a disadvantage. Bug-Type Pokémon like you are weak against Flying-Types like Pidgeotto." Ash warned.

Brave seemed to hesitate for a second before hit nodded. "Pie-Pie!"

"Okay, but as soon as things look rough I'll call you back." Ash said as he stood up. "Go, Brave!" Ash shouted while sticking out his hand.

Brave charged forward while tensing it's body. Pidgeotto looked to the bug Pokémon and started to fly into the air, but it didn't look like it was leaving.

"Let's slow it down a bit. Brave use **String Shot** and bring it down!" Ash shouted while pointing to the flying bird.

Brave shot a long silk string right Pidgeotto and hit it right in it's chest. The bird Pokémon was covered in the sticky silk and forced to land on the ground.

"Alright, now use **String Shot **on Pidgeotto's feet!"

Brave aimed and fired, but unlike last time Pidgeotto jumped out of the way and charged at Brave. Once Pidgeotto was close enough it slammed it's beak right into Brave, sending it flying.

"Brave!" Ash shouted in a worried tone as Brave hit a tree. "Brave, can you still fight?" Ash asked in a worried tone, Brave's ball ready in hand.

Brave struggled for a bit but eventually pushed itself up.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu cheered on while waving it's hands.

Ash saw Pidgeotto charge right at Brave with it's peak pointed out. The Aura Trainer was about to call Brave back before an idea hit him.

"Brave, use **String Shot **at a branch above you and pull yourself up!" Ash shouted while pointing up.

While Misty and Pikachu looked confused but Brave did exactly that and when zooming up. Pidgeotto slammed beak first into the tree resulting in it being stuck, making Ash grin.

"Nice! Brave, fall and use** Tackle **on the back of Pidgeotto's head!"

Brave severed the string and started to fall head first at Pidgeotto just as it pulled out it's beak. However it was too late at Brave slammed it's head into the back of Pidgeotto's skull. Pidgeotto gave a cry of pain as it started to stumble around with swirls in it's eyes.

"Alright," Ash said as he moved his cap back and pulled out an empty Pokéball. "Go, Pokéball!"

The ball slammed into Pidgeotto's side and the bird disappeared into the Pokéball.

_*Bleep*Bleep*Bleep*_

The Pokéball shook for a few intense seconds before the red-light went out, making Ash smile even bigger.

"Alright!" Ash shouted as he grabbed Brave and held him up in victory. "We got Pidgeotto!" He shouted while he and Pikachu put up a V.

"Wow, I have to say I'm somewhat impressed." Misty said with a smile. "When you brought up your Caterpie I thought you were making an amateur mistake. But you handle that battle really well."

Ash gave the girl a smile as he petted Brave. "Well I can't take all the credit, Brave did fight hard." He said, getting a happy squeal from the Pokémon. "You did great buddy." Ash said as he picked up Pidgeotto's ball. "You can't be afraid of type disadvantages. Sure they play a big roll in battling, but I feel like type isn't everything." He said, making Misty hum.

"Hahaha!" A wicked laugh grabbed both teen's attention.

"So we meet again."

Ash and Misty turned to the dirt road to see three figures in the distance.

_"To protect the world from devastation..."_

_"To unite all people within our nation..."_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love..."_

_"To extend our reach to the stars above..."_

_"Jessie!"_

_"James!"_

"Oh, these goons again." Ash said while face-palming.

_"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light."_

_"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."_

_"Meowth! That's right!"_

"Uh," Ash sighed as he put his hands behind his head. "We're kind of busy now, so if you-"

"Quiet, little boy." Jessie cut him off.

"Little..." Ash muttered with a blink before glaring at the goons.

"We're not here to listen to you. We're here to get your Pokémon." Jessie said while pointing at Pikachu.

"Hand over that Pikachu." James said with a grin as Meowth climbed onto their shoulders.

That made Ash glare at them as he took a step forward. "Sorry, but this is my partner. You want a Pikachu, go out and find your own."

"The only Pikachu we want is that one." Jessie said with a wicked grin.

"We're only looking for the rarest, most valuable Pokémon in the world, kid." James explained.

"And that special Pikachu's just that kind of Pokémon we need."

Meowth for some reason was pissed off as he started scratching both Jessie and James faces.

"You idiots, stop giving away all our secrets!"

Ash wasn't fazed by the threat as he glanced at Pikachu. "Well Pikachu is special to me, but why the heck to you want him?" Ash asked as he recalled Brave back to his ball.

Meowth landed on the ground and crossed his arms. "Your Pikachu's powers impress even me. I really got a charge out of it's incredible attack the last time we met." Meowth said, remembering the explosion at the Pokémon Center. "Despite their being over 30 Pikachus, that one was able to give out just as much voltage if not more! It's power exceeded it's evolutionary level-"

Meowth was cut off as James and Jessie started to stomp on the Pokémon.

"Now your the one giving away all our secrets!" Jessie yelled in rage.

"Shut up before you tell them everything!"

Ash leaned over to Misty and whispered into her ear. "Are we completely positive these clowns are apart of some evil organization?"

Misty sweat-dropped at the 'criminals' antics before she whispered to Ash. "I'm not 100% sure, but let's be on guard just incase." She said, getting a nod from the Aura Trainer.

Just as the teens parted away the criminals got their selves together.

"Make things easy and hand over that Pikachu."

Ash just snorted. "Do I seem like the kind of person to give up on his Pokémon?" Ash asked with a glare.

"Then you leave us no choice!" James said as he and Jessie pulled out their Pokéballs.

"Pokémon battle! Ekans, go!"

"Koffing, go get them!"

Both Poison Pokémon appeared before the teens and gave them a glare.

"So, a tag team battle." Ash said while glaring at the goons. "You want to give me a hand Misty?"

The Water Trainer was by Ash's side in a second with a Pokémon ready. "Of course, I need to pay them back for calling me pathetic."

"Just please don't call out Goldeen in the woods." Ash muttered with a sweat-drop.

"Go, Pokeball!" Misty shouted as she throw the ball.

As soon as the ball hit the ground a star shape Pokémon appeared with a huge red gem in it's center.

"Ha!" The Pokémon yelled.

"Pikachu, your up!" Ash said with a sharp look in his eye.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted with a determined look in his eyes as he ran next to the star Pokémon.

"Ha, don't think just because you have two Pokémon now things will be easier." Jessie said with a cocky look on her face.

"Koffing, use **Sludge**!" James ordered the poison Pokémon, trying to blindside the trainers.

Koffing spat up a giant ball of black sludge and it was flying right Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use **Quick Attack**!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as it's body glowed and it zoomed right at Koffing with blinding speeds.

The black sludge flew over Pikachu as the mouse's body slammed into Koffing, sending it flying back.

"Ekans, use **Bite**!" Jessie called with a glare.

"Oh no you don't, Staryu, use **S****wift**!"

"Ha!" Staryu shouted as several yellow stars flew out of it's gem and hit Ekans head on.

This made Jessie click her teeth. "Ekans, use **Dig**!" A moment later the snake Pokémon quickly made it's way underground.

"Koffing, blind then with **Smokescreen**!"

Koffing opened it's mouth wide and a large ball of smoke landed on the ground, bringing everyone's vision to a haze.

_"That won't work on me_." Ash thought with a grin as he closed his eyes and used Aura Sight. "Pikachu, jump to the right!"

Pikachu didn't hesitate to do what Ash said, and a moment later Ekans came out of the ground just where Pikachu was. The snake Pokémon didn't give up as it tried to bite Pikachu, but the electric Pokémon was too fast for it.

"We're going to get a Pokémon! We're going to get a Pokémon!" Team Rocket cheered with a cocky attitude while doing their own little dance.

"No your not! Staryu, **Water Gun**!" Misty called out with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ha!" Staryu fired a jet of water from the end of one of it's points. It hit dead on Koffing and Ekans and send the two Pokémon flying into a tree.

"What!?"

Seeing the Pokémon so close together gave Ash an idea. "Pikachu, return!"

"Pi?" Pikachu looked confused but did what Ash said and ran to his side.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Misty asked while keeping her eyes on Team Rocket.

"Trust me Misty." Ash said as he pulled out a Pokéball. "Go, Brave!" Ash shouted as he throw the ball.

Brave came out onto the open field, still a little roughed up but nothing too bad.

Team Rocket however were laughing up a storm. "A Caterpie, a pathetic little Caterpie!"

Ash however just grinned. "You won't think so much after this. Brave, use **String Shot**!"

Just as Ekans and Koffing manage to pull themselves up they were soon wrapped up together with **String Shot**, as if they were mummies.

"Now Brave, **Bug Bite**!"

Brave charged on all it's little legs and attacked as hard as he could. The attack was strong enough to send both Ekans and Koffing flying back.

"Huh?" Team Rocket said with their mouths hung open. "Beaten by a Caterpie?" James said in shock.

"That really 'bugs' me." Jessie said with a growl, pun indented.

Meowth however still looked cocky. "Now watch a real Pokémon in action." He said as he slowly walked up to Brave.

Brave, however, had different idea. Without being told the Pokémon quickly fired off a wave of **String Shot **at Meowth and in just a few seconds, the talking Pokémon was wrapped up like a mummy.

"It's time Team Rocket blasted off." Jessie said as she and James grabbed Meowth and quickly ran away with their Pokémon.

"Hey, get back here! I'm not finished with you!?" Misty called out with an angry look on her face.

"You may have won this round, but we'll be back!" James called back before Team Rocket disappeared into the distance.

"Cowards!" Misty called out before sighing. "Well, you were great Staryu." Misty said in a loving tone as she knelt down to her water Pokémon.

"And you were amazing Brave!" Ash said with a grin as he picked up the small Pokémon. "I doubt any Caterpie in the forest can say they beat two Poison Pokémon!" He said before turning to Pikachu. "And you were great too Pikachu, you were so fast Team Rocket couldn't keep up."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said with a grin as it gave Ash a 'V' sign.

Ash smiled before he noticed the scuff marks along Brave's body. "Let's get you cleaned and healed up for all your hard-" Ash was cut off when Brave suddenly let out a string shot, though this one was different. "Brave?" Ash said in confusion as he placed Brave on the floor.

Misty noticed the bug Pokémon and her eyes widen. "Ash... I think... I think Brave is evolving!"

Ash's eyes went wide as Brave slowly changed right before his eye. Soon a completely different Pokémon stood where Brave once was. This Pokémon had two yellow eyes and a long green body. Ash wasted no time pulling out his Pokédex.

_"Metapod, Caterpie's next stage. It has encased it's body in a hard shell. This specimen reaches this stage faster then any previously discovered Pokémon of this variety."_

"So that means Brave will evolve into it's final stage soon, even after it just evolved?" Ash asked himself with a grin on his face.

Pikachu smiled at Brave, seeing as it's dream of flying was soon going to come true.

"Congratulations Brave." Ash said as he picked up the Pokémon. Brave just blinked at Ash, making him laugh. "I guess it's kind of hard to talk, huh?" Ash said with a laugh.

Misty saw the interaction and couldn't help but smile. "I never known anyone like him. He really does care and love his Pokémon." Misty muttered to herself.

Ash picked up Brave and turned to the redhead girl. "So Misty, are you still afraid of Brave?" Ash asked as he held out the Pokémon.

The redhead gulped and took a small step back. "I-I think it will be a while before I'm comfortable around him." She said with a small laugh.

"Don't worry Brave." Ash said as he spun Brave around. "Well show her how great you are."

"Metapod." Brave said while shaking in Ash's hands.

"Let's heal you up real fast." Ash said as he held Brave close to his body and a blue glow covered them both.

Both Misty and Pikachu watched with slight awe as the Aura covered the two. After a few second the glow died down and Brave looked shiner.

"Feel better Brave?" Ash asked, getting a few shakes from the Pokémon. "Good, you deserve a good rest." Ash said as he returned Brave back to his ball. "Wow, what a day. First I catch a new Pokémon, then one of my Pokémon evolves." Ash said before he blinked. "Speaking of new Pokémon, I should meet Pidgeotto." He said before grabbing a Pokéball and throwing it.

In a flash of light Pidgeotto appeared on the ground. The bird Pokémon looked around for a moment before it's eyes met Ash's it tilted it's head in curiosity.

"Nice to meet you Pidgeotto, I'm Ash, your trainer." Ash said with a smile as he held out his hand.

Pidgeotto stared at Ash's hand for a bit before it leaned in with a soft thrall. Ash smiled before he sent a small wave of Aura through the Pokémon. For a single moment both trainer and Pokémon felt one another and understood each other.

Ash smiled again as he pulled away from Pidgeotto and pulled out his Pokédex. "Let's see what you can do?"

_Pidgeotto_

_Type: Flying/Normal_

_Gender: Male_

_Ability: Keen Eye-Prevents the Pokémon from losing accuracy._

_Current Moves: Guest/Quick Attack/Sand Attack/Peck/Whirlwind/Wing Attack_

Ash nodded at the move set before giving Pidgeotto. "Your pretty strong," Ash said as he rubbed Pidgeotto's head. "I'm sure it won't be long before you evolve again." Ash could instantly tell that perked the Pokémon right up. "Hey, Pidgeotto, how would you like a nickname?"

Pidgeotto seemed thoughtful at this before it nodded it's head slowly. Ash put a hand on his chin and started to think.

"How about... Sky?"

*Shake*

"No good, huh?" Ash asked with a small laugh as he tried to think again. "Then how about Birdy?"

*Shake*

"Hmm," Ash hummed in thought as he looked into Pidgeotto's eyes. "Well, you got those sharp eyes, what about Snipes?"

Pidgeotto looked thoughtful before nodding his head.

"Snipes it is!" Ash grinned before he held out his Pokéball. "Why don't you rest in your ball for now, I'm sure I'll need you soon." He said as he returned Snipes to his ball. "Alright, let's get moving." Ash called as Misty walked next to him and Pikachu climbed up his shoulder.

* * *

"AH!"

Ash sighed as he and Pikachu looked back to see Misty hanging from a tree. It's been a few days since the trainers fought Team Rocket and Brave evolved. Since then any and every small noise had set Misty off, she really didn't like bug Pokémon.

"What's wrong now?" Ash asked with a small sigh, Misty's constant screaming was getting annoying.

"I think I see another bug! Gross!" The Redhead yelled in a panic while pointing off to the side.

Ash sighed before a grin crossed his face. "Maybe it's a... Cow-terpie!"

"Ugh!" Both Misty and Pikachu hit the ground at the bad pun. "Your the worst, you know that." Misty said with a peeved glare while Ash laughed.

"Just trying to defuse the situation." Ash said with a grin.

"Well it's not helping!" Misty yelled while pointing back. "You know I hate bugs and I saw one right over there!"

Looking behind her Ash saw a worm like Pokémon with a horn on it's head crawl to them. In an instant Misty hid behind Ash.

"A Weedle!" Ash said with a grin while pulling out Dexter.

_"Weedle-The Hairy Bug Pokémon: The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts."_

"And Misty doesn't like my puns." Ash muttered as he pulled Dexter away. "Well, I wouldn't mind adding him to my team."

"I don't care what you do, just make it go away!" Misty said with a scream while cringing at the Pokémon.

"Fine, fine, hold your horses!" Ash said while holding his hands up. "Let's go Pikachu." Ash said while looking to the side.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said while laying down in a small bed and going to sleep.

Both Ash and Misty tripped over their own feet at the Pokémon's act before they straighten themselves up.

"A little head's up is needed buddy." Ash sighed before bringing up his other two Pokémon. "Well I still have Brave and Snipes, they should be more then enough for the job." Ash they turned back to the Weedle, only to find it gone. "Hey, where's Weedle."

"AH!" Misty screamed, making Ash turn to see the Pokémon rubbing against Misty's leg. "Don't just stand there! Catch it!" Misty yelled as she ran away deeper into the forest.

"Well have to fear, Ash is here!" Ash said as he pulled out one of his Pokéballs and throw it. "Snipes, I choose you!"

In a flash of light Snipes appeared before the wild Pokémon.

"Snipes, use **Gust**!"

"Pigeo!" Snipes cried out as it started to flap it's wing. The Pokémon flew into the air before swooping down and blowing Weedle away.

Weedle hit the ground hard put it seemed to still have a lot of fight in it. Suddenly Weedle's horn glowed as it scrunched up it's body.

"Snipes, dodge it's **Poison Sting**!" Ash warned.

Just as Weedle jumped into the air Snipes just managed to dodge the attack at the last moment.

"Alright! Now use one more **Gust**!"

Snipes dove down and sent the bug Pokémon flying while kicking up some dirt.

When Weedle hit the ground Ash took out another Pokéball. "Weedle, I've got you now!"

Suddenly Ash felt a presents behind him, someone other then Misty, making the Aura Trainer tense a bit.

"Greetings." The stranger said in a calm voice, sounding just the same age as Ash if not a little younger. "Am I addressing the Pokémon trainer who comes from Pallet?"

"I'm a Pokémon trainer from Pallet, so yeah." Ash said as he kept his eyes on Weedle. "But I'm a little busy, so can you hang on a moment."

If Ash had turned around, he would of seen a gleam in the stranger's eye. "I have found you at last."

"Ash, behind you!"

Ash's eyes sharpened as he looked back. Their he saw a teen in samurai armor holding a sword above his head.

"Hiyah!" The samurai yelled as he started to bring down his sword.

Acting on reflex Ash brought his hands up and caught the blade between his hands. However, the Aura Trainer could instantly feel something was off with the so-called blade.

_"Wait a minute, is this..."_ Ash growled before he kicked the teen in his armored chest, sending him back. "What kind of crazy person waves around a _fake _sword!" Ash yelled as he brought his hands up. "If you think that toy will help you steal my Pokémon, you got another thing coming." He said as Misty ran to his side.

The samurai patted his chest while giving a slight cough. "I am no Pokémon thief."

"Who are you then?" Misty asked in a worried tone.

"I am Samurai." The teen said with a proud look on his face as he bent his own sword. "I am also shrewd, fearless, and completely invincible in combat." Samurai said as he sheath his blade. "I have been searching the forest for you."

"Me?" Ash asked in confusion as he lowered his arms. "What do you want from me?"

Samurai grinned at Ash. "A Pokémon match." He said while bringing up a Pokéball. "Let us see who triumphs."

Ash sighed as he rubbed his face. "You know, you could of just asked to have a match with me instead of pointing a sword at me." When Ash went to grab a Pokéball he remembered the empty one he grabbed earlier. "Oh no! The Weedle!" Ash spun around to see the wild Pokémon slinking away. "Go, Pokéball!"

Just as the Pokéball was about to hit Weedle managed to move behind a tree just in time.

Ash moaned while rubbing his head, clearly upset at the Pokémon getting away. Sighing Ash looked to the sky to see Snipes still flying high.

"Snipes, return!" A red beam shot out before Snipes disappeared from sight. Ash then turned around and gave a glare to Samurai. "That Weedle got away because of you."

Samurai just gave a smirk. "Don't blame your failure on me. Your Pokémon handling is dim-witted and clumsy."

That seemed to anger Misty a bit. "He's not the one waving a sword in peoples faces, is that how you say hello to everybody!" Misty said with her own glare.

"You're lucky I didn't punch you in the face for that." Ash muttered while gripping his fist.

"If you want to settle our disagreement, then let's do it with a Pokémon match!" Samurai yelled with determination.

"Alright, fine." Ash said as he brought out a Pokéball. "Go, Snipes!'

In a flash of light Snipes appeared on the ground, it's eyes sharp.

"Didn't you just use that Pokémon in a battle, your blunder will cost you dearly." Samurai said in a cocky tone.

"Snipes just fought a Weedle, it's not like he took any damage." Ash said with a sweat drop.

"Pinsir, assume battle mode!" Samurai yelled as he throw his own Pokéball.

A large beetle like Pokémon appeared with two large pincers on it's head. Ash wordlessly pulled out Dexter and pointed to the new Pokémon.

_"Pinsir-The Stag Beetle Pokémon: This fearsome Pokémon uses it's powerful claws to put the squeeze on it's opponents."_

"That Pinsir look's tough, but I'm sure Snipes can beat it." Ash said with confidence.

"Pidgeo!" Snipes cried out with determination.

"Alright, Snipes, use **Sand Attack**!"

Snipes started to flap it's wings and a small sand storm blow into Pinsir's face. Despite the sand storm Pinsir didn't look even fazed.

"That's child's play!" Samurai shouted with a grin. "Pinsir, **Tackle** it!"

Pinsir shared through the sandstorm and nailed Snipes with a strong Tackle, knocking the bird Pokémon.

"Snipes, are you okay?" Ash asked in a worried tone.

"Pid-Pid!" Snipes called out with a hard look in it's eye.

"Alright, use another **Sand Attack**!"

Snipes did so and flapped his winds close to the ground.

"Don't think that will work on me! Pinsir, **Tackle**!"

Pinsir charged with it's head low and tried to hit Snipes, but the bird Pokémon was easily able to jump out of the way.

"What, but he was so close, it should of hit!?" Samurai shouted in shock.

"**Sand Attack **is good for blinding other Pokémon, and for lowering their accuracy." Ash said with a grin before he stuck his hand out. "Now Snipes, use **Wing Attack**!"

Snipes flew low to the ground with it's wings out stretched out. In a second the wing slammed into Pinsir, sending it tumbling back.

"Pinsir!" Samurai called out in a worried tone. "Quick, use **Bind**!"

"Oh no you don't, Snipes, use **Quick Attack**!"

Snipes moved at blinding speeds before slamming into Pinsir's body. The bug Pokémon hit the ground hard before fainting with swirls in it's eyes.

"Pinsir, return!" Samurai called as he called Pinsir back to it's ball. "Clever, quite clever." He said before pulling out another Pokéball. "Pokéball, go!"

As kept his eyes sharp for whatever Pokémon may come out. However, the Aura Trainer didn't expect a certain green Pokémon to appear.

"Another Metapod?" Ash said in confusion.

"Let's see your Pidgeotto handle this. Metapod, **Harden**!"

The Pokémon glowed for a single second before it shined in the light, it's defense raised.

_"Now physical attacks won't do so good." _Ash thought before he grinned. "Snipes, return!" Ash called out as he recalled the Pokémon.

"Giving up already?" Samurai asked with a cocky grin on his face. "I knew you were a novice!"

Ash's grin didn't fall as he brought up another Pokéball. "How about you save your insults after I win. Go, Brave!"

In a flash of light Brave appeared right before Samurai's Metapod.

"So, you think your Metapod can defeat my own?"

"If I'm right, then yes. Brave, **Harden**!" Brave's body glowed before returning to normal.

"Ha, Metapod, **Harden **like his!"

"Now Brave, **Tackle**!"

"What!?"

Brave's cocoon body lunged forward and slammed into the other Metapod's body. Despite the attack the other Metapod didn't even seemed fazed.

"Ha, my Metapod is too strong for you!" Samurai said with a confident smile. "Metapod, **Harden **again!" Metapod's body glowed before it returned to normal, it's defense higher then before.

"Keep using **Tackle** Brave, and don't stop!"

For the next 10 minutes Brave continued to bash against the other Metapod despite it's going defense.

"Metapod..." Brave panted as it gave another Tackle, pushing the other Metapod back to it's trainer.

"Ha, it's useless to attack! My Metapod's defense is impenetrable!" Samurai said in a cocky tone with his arms crossed.

Ash kept a calm look on his face as he looked at his tired Pokémon. "Are you okay Brave?" Brave shook softly, telling Ash he could still fight. "Alright, give Metapod one more **Tackle**, and give it everything you got!"

"It's useless!" Samurai said in a cocky tone as Brave charged. "It's impossible for your weak Pokémon to get past my-"

"Metapod!" Samurai was cut off as his Metapod cried in pain and went flying to his feet.

"Metapod!?" Samurai cried out in shock as he knelt down to his Pokémon, seeing it had fainted. Not only that their were tiny burses all over it's body. "But... how?" Samurai asked in shock.

Ash sighed before a grin crossed his face. "While Harden is a good move for raising a Pokémon's defense, that doesn't mean it's immune to damage. All I had to do was wear your Metapod down before it couldn't take any more." Ash explained, getting a shocked look from Samurai.

"Thank goodness." Misty sighed. "I thought we would be in this forest forever." Suddenly a loud buzzing sound grabbed the redhead's attention. "What's that noise?" Misty asked while looking around.

"A Beedrill swarm approaches." Samurai said in a worried tone.

"A swarm?" Ash asked in a worried tone, feeling a bit of deja vu from the Spearow attack a few days ago. Ash then pulled out Dexter to find out more about the Pokémon.

_"Beedrill-The Poison Bee Pokémon: This Pokémon is the final evolved form of Weedle, fallowing its Kakuna stage. It's sting is highly poisonous._

"_Aura Sight!_" Using his aura Ash saw dozens of Beedrills flying right for them and it wouldn't be long before they reached them.

"The Weedle that got away from you has informed the rest of it's kind." Samurai said as he recalled his Metapod before he turned around and ran away. "Good day."

"What!?" Ash said in shock at the Samurai. "What happen to fearless?"

"Their is fearless and then their is foolish!" Samurai called back as he continued to run.

"Son of a-" Ash was cut off as a wild Beedrill swooped down and nabbed Brave, carrying him away. "What, Brave!" Ash shouted in shock before he quickly took out Brave's Pokeball. "Return!"

Just as the red beam was about to connect to the Pokémon the Beedrill flew out of the way. Ash fired a few more times yet the Beedrill kept dodging the red beam. It wasn't long before the two disappeared into the distance.

"Brave!" Ash shouted with a look of horror on his face. The Aura Trainer was so distracted he didn't see a Beedrill closing in on him.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out as he jumped sent a Thunderbolt.

Unfortunately, the Beedrill was so close to Ash that when the electric attack hit the bug Pokémon Ash was also hit. The attack was so sudden that Ash didn't have time to bring up his Aura and just screamed in shock. Once the attack died down the Beedrill fell unconscious and Ash was left dizzy.

"Common Ash!" Misty yelled as she grabbed the Trainer's hand and began to pull him away, Pikachu right next to them.

"But... Brave." Ash managed to get out in all of the confusion.

"You can't help Brave if your hurt!" Misty reasoned and continued to pull Ash along.

Ash understood what Misty was saying. Even with his Aura and Pokémon, Ash couldn't take on the number of Beedrill chasing them. So with some reluctance Ash continued to run forward, fallowing Samurai. As they ran Samurai suddenly dove to the side into some bushes and Ash, Misty, and Pikachu fallowed suit.

Everyone sat quietly as the swarm of Beedrill flew past the bush. Once they were all gone the trainers all gave a sigh of relief. When Ash looked up he blinked in shock at what he saw not too far away, along with the the trainers.

"A whole hive of Kakuna." Samurai said in shock and awe.

Dozens of Kakuna littered a large tree, some were hanging off the trunk while others were hanging off a branch. Ash pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

_"Kakuna, a transitional stage between Weedle and Beedrill. Kakuna remain inactive until they evolve into deadly Beedrills." _

When the Aura Trainer looked up he noticed a familiar Pokémon not matching any of the Kakuna.

"It's Brave!" Ash said before Misty put a hand over his mouth.

"Keep your voice down!" Misty hissed.

One of the Kakuna's eyes turned on the trainers and everyone stayed perfectly still. Then without warning the Kakuna started to break open while their bodies glowed.

"Oh, don't tell me..."

The trainers and Pokémon could only stair in shock as more then half of the Kakuna all evolved into Beedrills right before their eye.

"Beedrills... they've evolved." Misty said as she went pale.

The Beedrills didn't waist any time flying right at the trainer, forcing them and Pikachu to run away.

"Brave, I'll be back for you! I promise!" Ash called back as he ran away with Misty and Samurai once more.

"My cabin should be close!" Samurai called back as he ran as fast as he could.

After a few minutes of running the Trainers all saw a log cabin in the distance. Ash glanced back as he saw the Beedrills were getting closer and closer.

_"Hopefully this will slow them down a bit!" _Ash thought as his Aura flared.

Focusing his Aura into his leg Ash stomped the ground hard before kicking up a large cloud of sand. The closest Beedrills were thrown off course and force to fly up away from the trainers.

"There it is, we can make it!" Samurai yelled as everyone ran faster to the wooden cabin.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Samurai all ran into the log cabin before the armored teen slammed the wooden door shut. Just in time as several of the Beedrill's used Horn Attack on the wooden door, putting several holes in it.

The trainers tensed as several seconds passed by before the Beedrills pulled their stingers out and started to fly around the cabin.

Ash gave a small sigh. "That was too close."

"Ah," Samurai gave a sigh as well as he started to take off his armor. "I hope you've learned your lesson, novice." Samurai said with a glare, grabbing Ash's attention. "Your letting that Weedle escape almost cost our lives."

"What!" Ash growled while climbing to his feet. "You were the one who stopped me from capturing that Weedle when you came out of nowhere swinging your sword in my face! And what's with this novice crap, if I remember I beat you!" Ash said with a glare.

"You are a novice, maybe even less because not even a novice would abandon his own Pokémon as you did." Samurai said with a stern look on his face.

Ash felt as if he was punched in the gut by that comment. The Aura Trainer could only look away while gripping his hand in a tight fist.

"I tried to save Brave... I wanted too..." Ash said in a low tone as he looked down, his hat shading his eyes.

"Your Metapod will pay for your training inexperience." Samurai was not letting up with his speech. "The other trainers from Pallet would never have been so irresponsible."

"The other trainer's from Pallet?" Ash said in a confused tone. "So you had a Pokémon Match with Gary and the others?"

A smile crossed Samurai's face as he looked to the side. "Ah. There were three spectacular matches, each more challenging then the last." He said while remembering the battles. "Those trainers really knew how to raise Pokémon. Even though I was defeated all three times, I was inspired to redouble my own training. I have been eagerly preparing for that day when finally I would beat the next Pokémon trainer from Pallet."

"So that's why you've been waiting around here for Ash to show up." Misty said in understanding as she stood up.

"Compared to those other three, novice here is a joke." Samurai said with a laugh.

"I seemed to recall me beating you before the Beedrill showed up." Ash growled at the arrogant teen.

"And you were the one to stop Ash from catching that Weedle when you shoved that sword in his face." Misty added with her own glare, making Samurai take a step back. "What was he supposed to do, ignore the weapon being pointed at him."

"W-well," Samurai stammered as he started to see their points. "He still abandon his Pokémon, there's no excuse for that."

"But Ash did try to get Brave back, he was just taken away by the Beedrill-"

"Misty," Ash said in a low tone, grabbing the redhead's attention. "Samurai's right about that," He said making the two blink. "Brave is my responsibility, I should of did something to save him."

"But-" Misty tried to reason only for Ash to shake his head.

"No buts, this is on me." Ash said as he sat down on the floor away from the two.

"Chu..." Pikachu said in a soft tone as he went over to Ash.

Their was a somber air in the small cabin as no one spoke for a long while, only the sound of the Beedrill flying gave them any noise.

"It will be night soon," Samurai said as he turned away. "We and our Pokémon must rest."

With that the trainers waited for the Beedrill to leave as everyone got ready for the night.

* * *

Ash laid down in silence as Samurai's words rang in his head. Despite it being in the middle of the night the Aura trainer was wide awake, just staring at the sealing.

_"I know he was just being a jerk... but he was right about Brave." _Ash thought as he gripped his fist. _"Brave is my Pokémon, I shouldn't have left him behind for no reason." _

Filled with a sudden determination, Ash made up his mind for tomorrow as he slowly closed his eyes.

When the sun started to rise Ash silently left the log cabin without waking anyone up. The Aura Trainer was making his way to straight to Brave, at the Kakuna and Beedrill hive.

Once Ash reached just outside the nest he crawled on the ground while peeking over the tall grass. In an instant he saw Brave exactly where he was yesterday, leaning against the large tree at the bottom.

"OW!" Suddenly something landed on his head hard, making his face hit the dirt.

"Meowth!" A certain talking Pokémon said as he stood on Ash's head. "Do you know what Meowth's favorite game is?"

"Ugh!" Ash grunted as he throw the talking Pokémon off his head. "Get off!"

_*SHINK*_

Ash blinked as he felt a sudden pain on his face as Meowth held up his claws.

"Scratch and Sniffle." He said in a cheeky tone.

As grit his teeth as he held his slightly bleeding face while trying not to scream in pain. Luckily the cuts weren't very deep to the Aura Trainer, so he started to use his aura to heal the wounds.

"Guess who."

Looking up Ash saw a familiar duo standing on top of a large rock.

_"Prepare for trouble."_

_"Make it double."_

_"To protect the world from devastation..."_

_"To unite all people within our nation..."_

_"To denounce the-"_

"This is seriously not the time!" Ash hissed while keeping his eyes peeled for any Beedrills.

Jessie growled while growling at Ash. "Never interrupt the Team Rocket motto."

"Listen, their are Beedrill-"

"Ahem." Jessie cleared her throat as she started off once again, ignoring Ash. _"To denounce the __evils of truth and love..."_

_"To extend our reach to the stars above..."_

_"Jessie."_

_"James."_

Ash thought about warring the thieves before an idea struck him. _"If they want to make so much noise, maybe I can use that." _Ash thought as he carefully thought of a plan.

_"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"_

_"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"_

_"Meowth! That's right!"_

With that the damage was done. All the Beedrills in the large tree woke up and started to fly straight into the air.

"Oh damn." Ash muttered while sweat ran down his face. Their seemed to be even more Beedrill then last time.

"Little boy," Jessie said, not even noticing the large swarm of Beedrill heading for them. "Why don't you give us your Pikachu? There's no use trying to resist us, so be smart and hand over that Pokémon."

"Sorry to break it to you, but I don't have Pikachu on me," Ash said as he saw the swarm heading right for them. "Besides, you have bigger troubles!" Ash said as he ran for the tree.

"Get back here!" Team Rocket yelled as they jumped off the large rock and ran after Ash.

_"If I dive just at the right moment under the swarm, the Beedrill should go after Team Rocket!" _Ash thought as he ran faster.

Team Rocket ran after the Aura Trainer while the Beedrill swarm pointed their stingers at Ash. Just when it looked like they were about to hit Ash dove to ground and rolled under the swarm with a summersault, making it past the swarm.

Team Rocket stopped running when they saw a giant wall of Beedrill coming after them.

"The tank will surely come in handy now!" Jessie said with confidence without looking the least bit worried.

"It was worth the struggle dragging it here." James said as he pulled something large behind some bushes, only to see something wrong. "What?"

"Meowth!" Meowth shouted in shock as he noticed Weedle were eating their so-called, tank. "They're eating the tank!"

"Well, we made it from paper to reduce the weight!" James defended getting a glare the talking Pokémon.

"Who knew?"

"You numskulls!

With no defense and the Beedrill closing in Team Rocket was forced to use their last plan, to run away! Taking the swarm of Beedrill with them.

Ash gave a sigh of relief as he made his way over to Brave.

"Brave, I'm here!" Ash said with both happiness and relief as he pulled out Brave's Pokéball. "I'm so glade your safe, once your back in your ball we'll-"

Ash was cut off when Brave moved away from Ash, much to the trainer's shock. "Metapod, Metapod."

"Brave..." Ash said in a slow tone before he place a hand on the Pokémon.

Using his Aura Ash was able to understand what Brave was feeling, and the Aura trainer couldn't help but feel guilty. Brave felt betrayed by Ash for leaving him, as if he abandon him. Brave was also scared of being in a Beedrill nest all night, worried that the Pokémon would realize he was not their kind. Ash could only lower his head in shame, it was his responsibility to keep Brave safe and he failed that.

Ash opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of buzzing. Looking back Ash saw a lone Beedrill flying right for them with a gleam in it's eye.

Acting fast the Aura Trainer grabbed his Pokémon before running away.

"Brave, I'm sorry I ran away!" Ash said as he ran across the field. "I didn't know what to do, their were so many Beedrill and-"

"BUZZ!"

Ash looked back to see the Beedrill firing a Poison Needles at him. Ash acted fast and brought up his Aura while holding Brave protectively while the attack slammed into his back.

The attack was strong enough to send Ash tumbling to the floor, but he manage to hang onto Brave.

"...And nothing." Ash said as he pushed himself up, his hair shadowing his eyes. "I'm your trainer, and their should of been no reason for me to leave you behind!" Ash said as he pushed himself to his knees while placing Brave gently on the ground. "I didn't train my Aura to run away, I trained so I can protect my friends, that means you. I'll never turn my back on you or anyone ever again."

Brave's eyes started to water as he could feel Ash's emotions through his Aura. He now understood that Ash never intended to leave him behind for a single second, that he always planned to come back for him.

"Ash, behind you!"

Ash looked back to see Misty and Samurai across the grassy field inside a makeshift net. The Aura Trainer also saw a Beedrill dive bombing him with it's two large stingers pointed at him.

"Watch out for it's **Twineedle **Attack!" Samurai warned.

"Pikachu!"

Ash stood in front of Brave protectively while concentrating his Aura into his hands. _"I need to time this just right, one wrong move and-" _Ash was cut off when the most shocking thing happen.

Just as the Beedrill was about to make contact Brave jumped into the Beedrill's attack and took the full force, resulting in one of the Beedrill's stinger shattering to pieces. With that the Beedrill quickly flew away back to it's swarm.

"Brave!" Ash shouted in shock as he caught the Pokémon in his arms. He then instantly noticed the large gash across Brave's body, much to Ash's horror. "Misty, I need a potion, NOW!" Ash shouted, making the redhead jump.

"I-I didn't bring our bags!" She said in worried as she, Samurai, and Pikachu moved closer.

Ash clicked his teeth before he looked to Brave. "No chose. Don't worry Brave, everything's going to be fine. Just give me a second to-" Just as Ash was about to use his Aura Brave's body started to glow, shocking everyone.

"Pika, pika." Pikachu muttered in shock and awe at what he saw.

Slowly Brave's body changed right in Ash's hands as a brand new Pokémon formed.

"Free, free!"

This new Pokémon was a purple butterfly with big red eyes and large white wings.

"Brave... you evolved... into a Butterfree." Ash said in awe as he stared at Brave's new form as it flew in the air.

"Oh, it's so beautiful." Misty said in awe.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded with a smile on his face, happy his friend was able to become what he always wanted.

Ash pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at Brave.

_"Butterfree-The Butterfly Pokémon: In battle, it flaps it's wings at high speeds, releasing highly toxic dust into the air. It is also noted that Butterfree gain a new ability different from it's previous evolutions, this Butterfree has the ability Compound Eyes-Increasing the accuracy of moves by 30%."_

_(Butterfree's new moves: Confusion/Poison Powder/Sleep Powder/Gust)_

Brave continued to fly around with pure joy and Ash couldn't help but smile at his Pokémon.

Suddenly a loud buzzing sound was heard, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Here come the other Beedrills!" Misty said in worry as she saw a large swarm heading for them.

Ash turned to the large swarm with a glare before noticing Brave flying right next to him.

"Brave?" Ash question before noticing the determined look in his eyes. "You think you can take them?"

"Free, free!" Brave nodded to Ash while flying forward.

Ash couldn't help but feel pure joy that Brave not only forgave him, but also wanted to battle with him. "Okay, let's show these Beedrill your the strongest Butterfree in the forest! Make a large cloud of **Sleep Powder** then use **Gust** to blow it in their faces!"

Brave did so as he flew up to the swarm. The Beedrill didn't stood a chance as one by one they fell from the sky and hit the ground, sleeping almost peacefully. Even the nearby Weedle were sleeping from the attack.

"Alright!" Ash cheered. "You're the best Brave!" He said as he hugged Brave, who hugged Ash back.

"You were able to handle your Butterfree so well just after it evolved." Samurai said with some shock before a grin crossed his face. "Most impressive."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered along Ash and Brave, happy that Brave finally got to become a Butterfree and that Ash got Brave back.

* * *

After everything settled down Samurai led Ash, Misty, and Pikachu out of the Viridian Forest. From what Samurai said, if they followed the dirt path they should reach Pewter City in just a day.

"I must apologize to you Ash." Samurai said as he bowed to Ash, much to everyone's shock. "After some self reflecting I realized that I have not given you much respect. You are a strong trainer who cares deeply for his Pokémon, not a novice."

Ash smiled while waving his hand. "It's fine, in the end everything worked out." Ash said as he stuck his hand out. "Let's battle the next time we meet and show how much stronger we become!"

"Agreed!" Samurai said with a smile as he shook Ash's hand. "It will be a spectacular match!"

"Just promise not to match Metapod vs. Metapod again, that battle took forever!" Misty said, getting a nod from Pikachu.

"Promise Misty." Ash said with a laugh as he started to walk. "Until then, Samurai!" Ash called back as everyone started to walk away.

"See you!"

"Pikachu."

"Farwell!" Samurai called as he watched Ash, Misty, and Pikachu diapered into the distance.

Ash walked ahead with a huge smile on his face. He had two new Pokémon and on his way to get his first gym badge.

_"I can't wait to face the Pewter City Gym leader! It'll be my first step to coming a Pokémon Champion, then a Pokémon Master!"_

* * *

**21N: This was a long one, but fun to write! **

**Now to clear some things up for everyone!**

**1: Sorry this chapter was so long, I figured the best place to stop was just before Pewter City. That meant I had to put three episodes into this one chapter.**

**2: Nicknames. Personally I'm surprised the Anime didn't use nicknames more often, it would of made Ash's Pokémon seem more unique. So I plan to give most of Ash's Pokémon, both cannon and non-cannon, nicknames that fit them.**

**3: Learning knew moves. Ash has access to a Pokémon encyclopedia that gives information on moves, training tips, and knowledge on Pokémon. So obviously Ash should use that to find out more about Pokémon in general and the best way to train them. **

**5: I will take suggestions for Pokémon that should be on Ash's team and even nicknames for them. Just a warning, no legendary Pokémon or extremely rare ones. I won't mind Pokémon from other regions, but they have to make sense.**

**If anyone has any questions or suggestions, please leave it in the review.**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
